Siren of Love
by Zim's-Best-Friend
Summary: Sequel to Melody of a Dark Past. Three years later; Zim and Ember are still the best of friends. But, could they be more than friends? Especially with the new girl trying to push Ember out of the picture. ZimxOC OLD!
1. Chapter 1

YAY!! New story!!

**Warning!!!** If you do not like a taller Zim…then I suggest you go to a different story!! I love the idea of a taller Zim. Even though I KNOW it's not really possible.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the songs. I am not claiming that I do.

---

Chapter 1: Old friends, new enemy?

_Flashback_

_Ember was tackled to the ground._

_She laughed and sat up, a puppy now sat in her lap. _

"_Zim, how…where did you get him?" She asked. She placed a hand on the dog's head._

"_He followed me half the way here, figured he might be a stray…I thought you'd like him." Zim walked over and knelt down beside the two._

_The puppy looked to have a very strange bloodline. It looked like it had quite a bit of wolf in its genes, or maybe all wolf. It was most likely a cross between a wild (or captive) wolf and some person's domesticated dog. _

_Its fur was a grayish-black color; the tail had a midnight black color tip. His eyes were a beautiful grayish-blue color. _

_He looked to be about two months old._

"_So…What are you going to name him?"_

_Ember hesitated. She looked down at the puppy and their eyes met._

_She smiled, "I think I'll name him…"_

_End_

"Dragon… No! Give it back!" Ember yelled. She chased after her dog, trying to get her sketchbook back before he had a chance to chew it up.

She tackled him and pinned him to the ground. Ember ripped her book from his massive jaws.

Dragon growled. He wiggled out of Ember's grip and backed away from her.

"Yeah? Bring it on!" Ember was challenged by Dragon. She set her sketchbook on the nearby bookshelf. She then turned to face Dragon and posed, ready for a fight.

Dragon growled again; he took a running start at Ember, jumped, and tackled her to the ground. He pinned her arms to the ground and tried to look as vicious as possible. He put his ears back and ruffled his fur. He growled in her face.

This didn't faze Ember. She struggled to get free, but gave up. She was no match for the wolf/dog hybrid.

"Alright! You won already…get off me!" She looked into the dog's murky-blue colored eyes.

Dragon stopped growling and he put his ears forward in a playful manner. He began to lick Ember's face, acting like the little puppy Zim had given her three years earlier.

Ember laughed. She was finally able to push the now, massive dog off of her.

The door opened and Zim stepped in. He saw the two on the floor.

"Have you two been fighting again?!"

"It wasn't my fault! He took my sketchbook!" Ember pointed accusingly at Dragon. Dragon growled in her direction as a defense.

Zim sighed. "Whatever…at least you didn't break anything like last time…" He walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Not my fault you keep breakable objects in your base! Especially with Gir around…What are you thinking most of the time?" Ember got up and took a seat next to Zim.

Zim laughed a bit. "Yeah…What am I thinking? Speaking of which, where is Gir?"

"How should I know? He's your robot…"

Zim pushed Ember in a playfully. "Yes, he is! But he likes you more."

"Of course he does!" Ember pushed back.

Before Zim could push back, Dragon jumped onto the couch and sat between them.

"…Dragon! Ember doesn't need a bodyguard, okay!"

Dragon barked at Zim. He then turned to Ember and began to lick her face.

Zim sighed. He had long ago given up with fighting with that dog. Even with his massive growth spurt, Zim was still no match.

Ember pushed Dragon away, "So, Zim how was skool?"

"Okay I guess…Today was the last day…"

"Oh yeah…I forgot. What are we gonna do over the summer?"

"I don't know…" Zim paused; then, in a sarcastic tone said, "Can't wait for High Skool to start! Sounds like fun…" He lost his sarcastic tone after he hit "Sounds".

Dragon jumped off the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"You know…I would come to skool with you if…"

"Yes yes…I know. I can't believe they're still chasing you." Zim looked Ember in the eyes.

Ember looked at the ground for a while. She then looked up, "…Let's go to the park!" Ember said while getting up.

"What?! Someone might see you!" Zim jumped to his feet. He blocked Ember's way to the front door.

"I'll wear my jacket and keep the hood on! I bet that Zita wouldn't even notice me if I walk right past her." Ember unknotted the jacket sleeves from her waist and slipped it over her head. She put the hood on.

Zim looked worried. He still hadn't gotten over the last incident three years ago. He remembered the massive bite wound Ember had gotten from the K9 Squad.

"And besides…With Dragon by my side, there's no way any dog would want to come even close to us!"

Dragon appeared by Ember's side at the sound of his name.

"…Alright…" Zim gave up. There's was no point in arguing with a teenage Ember.

The door opened and Gir came in.

"Gir! Where have you been?!" Zim questioned.

"Dancing!!" Gir happily shouted. He began to roll around on the floor.

Zim sighed. "Well, come on. We're going to the park…"

Gir stopped what he was doing and squealed happily. He then ran into the hallway; he came out seconds later with the radio that was in Ember's room.

He turned it on and a song began to play.

_Let it go,  
Let it roll right off your shoulder  
Don't you know  
The hardest part is over  
Let it in,_

All four headed out the door. It was a cloudy day; gray clouds filled the skies, yet the sun still shined brightly in the distance.

Zim and Ember walked side by side. They used to be the same height; but Zim had grown a few inches apart from Ember.

Leaving Zim at 5'8 and Ember at 5'3. Though, Zim was still no comparison to the Tallests...

_Let your clarity define you  
In the end  
We will only just remember how it feels_

_Our lives are made  
In these small hours  
These little wonders,  
These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away,  
But these small hours,  
These small hours still remain_

The dogs walked in front of them. It was clear who was bigger…Dragon. He was now the size of a full grown wolf. He still acted like a dog, just with more howling and he had his moments of being fierce, but only if provoked. He and Gir got along quite well...

It was no use trying to put a leash on Dragon. Either he would chew right through it in rebellion, or he would simply drag and pull whoever was holding the other end of the leash.

And Zim had lost Gir's leash months ago. It didn't matter...no one ever cared as long as Dragon stayed close to Ember. He usually did.

_Let it slide,  
Let your troubles fall behind you  
Let it shine  
Until you feel it all around you  
And I don't mind  
If it's me you need to turn to  
We'll get by,  
It's the heart that really matters in the end_

Ember fingered the necklace around her neck. She had never taken it off…not even once.

Zim looked at Ember. They were getting closer and closer to the park. He fought with himself on whether or not to put his arm over Ember's shoulders or not…

Should he?

_Our lives are made  
In these small hours  
These little wonders,  
These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away,  
But these small hours,  
These small hours still remain_

He moved his arm away from his side and was about to place it over Ember's shoulders when she darted towards the park.

_All of my regret  
Will wash away somehow  
But I cannot forget  
The way I feel right now_

Zim stopped and stood there. He put his arm down and watched Ember as she ran toward the park entrance.

Ember turned and stopped.

"Come on!" She yelled; then continued into the park.

_In these small hours  
These little wonders  
These twists & turns of fate_  
_These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away but these small hours  
These small hours, still remain,  
Still remain  
These little wonders  
These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away  
But these small hours  
These little wonders still remain_

Zim ran to catch up to Ember. He could hear the song fading away, and then ending.

Ember was now far into the field. She brought out a blue and red rubber ball from her pocket and threw it. She watched as both Gir and Dragon raced after it.

Zim stopped and decided to walk the rest of the way; when he heard a female voice to his right. He turned toward where the voice was coming from.

"Hey…What's up?"

---

I'll tell you now….It's not Zita!!!

So…like it so far? I had this story planned and finished in my head way before Music Based Friendship was even finished…I even wrote down all the details in my math class.


	2. A New Ability

I should probably be working on my PowerPoint for English…but I don't need that until next week. So I'm good.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the songs. I am not claiming that I do.

---

Chapter 2: A New Ability.

Zim stared suspiciously at the girl standing near him.

She was leaning on a tree trunk and had her arms crossed. She was wearing a tight grey shirt with a shark logo on it, black baggy pants, and had a single spiked dog color on her left wrist. Her hair was black with the tips a reddish-purple color and pulled back in a ponytail. Her eyes matched the tips of her hair. She seemed to be just as tall as Ember, maybe an inch taller. The same age too…

She smiled at him and said, "Hey…what's wrong? Don't you want to talk to me?" She stood up straight and walked towards Zim.

Zim stood there. He backed up a bit and said, "Not really…" His eyes held traces of curiosity.

"Well, then I'll talk. Hi, I'm Serina." She said; her smile growing wider.

Zim folded his arms. He stared Serina in the eye and said nothing. He should have been used to things like this by now, girls always saying "hi" to him. It was probably because of his new wig; the hair was spiked and looked more normal. A bit of advice from Ember when he asked her about how his appearance matched up to other Earth boys.

But, this girl seemed different from the rest…almost like Ember.

"Okay, I'll see you later then…Zim." Serina's smile never faded; she turned and walked out of the park. Leaving Zim to watch as she left.

'How did she know—'Zim's thoughts were interrupted by Ember's voice behind him.

"Zim…I think I'm going to go back to the base…I'm not feeling very well."

He turned to look at her. She looked paler than usual and was holding her upset stomach.

"Okay…come on, I'll walk with you." Zim walked towards Ember and was finally able to put an arm over her shoulders. But if he didn't, she probably would have lost her balance from her sudden illness.

Gir went ahead of them with the radio in his hands. Dragon stayed by Ember's side.

As soon as they entered the base, Ember headed for her room.

She lay down on the bed and closed her eyes; every once in a while, a sudden wave of nausea would hit her and she would have to roll over on her side.

Zim stood watch in the doorway. Every fifteen minutes or so; he would come in a feel her forehead. She had a high fever that didn't seem to want to break.

Ember couldn't eat anything. She felt if she did, it would just come back up.

Dragon stayed with her on the bed. Now that he was full grown, he had to sleep near the edge to keep from taking up most of the bed (which he usually did in his sleep in the middle of the night, resulting in Ember falling off the bed).

Zim had left to see if there was any Irken medicine he could give her that wouldn't make her sicker. When the nausea temporally subsided; Ember got up to get some water.

She returned with a glass of water. She set it on the table by her bed and lay down again.

Zim lingered in the doorway. He couldn't find anything, but he did notice something.

Ember had placed the glass too far from the bed; she was now reaching for it.

Zim would have helped her; if he didn't see the glass move on its own towards Ember's hand. He thought he was seeing things; he wanted to see it again.

He walked into the room and grabbed the glass from Ember just as she finished drinking.

"Zim? What are you—"

"Do that again!"

"What?"

"Reach for the glass again…" Zim placed the glass where it was on the table.

Ember did what Zim told her. Nothing happened.

"Concentrate! Like you did the first time." Zim continued to watch the glass.

Ember gave a frustrated sigh before once again reaching for the glass. This time something happened.

The glass slowly moved towards Ember's hand. She had turned her head just in time to see it happen, leaving her astonished.

"Did…did I just do that?!"

"Yes!" Zim said happily.

Dragon lifted his head. He stared at the two with confusion in his eyes.

"But…how?"

"I don't know…come with me!" Zim grabbed Ember's arm and pulled her out of the room and into the elevator.

Ember was starting to feel sick again, but she held it in.

---

Two hours went by.

Zim had taken her to a lab that she had never seen. One that could project holograms; the holograms being solid or just images.

((I know…that can't happen…but it's cool!))

Right now, Ember was busy concentrating on a single piece of paper that was on the ground in front of her. She held out her palm and closed her eyes.

The paper got a purplish glow around it and began to float up.

Zim watched this. It had appeared to him that Ember had now developed physic powers, resulting in her sudden sickness. Either it was because of being exposed to radioactive waves on the Resisty's ship or his base (most likely from Zim's base), or maybe it was just in her genetics…passed down to her.

((Once again…I know, impossible but cool!!))

Ember opened her eyes and put her arm down. She watched as the paper floated back down to the ground then disappear.

"Wow…" She said quietly. She almost couldn't believe it.

"Yes…now, let's try something solid and a living target." Zim said as he came up behind her. He said something in Irken to the computer and an image started to appear.

"…Zim…I don't think this is a good idea." Ember said nervously.

"It's okay! They can't hurt you…they'll just pass right through you if try to throw a punch or kick." Zim backed off as the image cleared.

Ember smiled. She now stared at an image of a present day, Zita.

Before starting, Ember brought out her Zune and headphones from her jacket pocket.

She picked a song; something to fight to the rhythm to.

_Listen as your day unfolds  
Challenge what the future holds  
Try and keep your head up to the sky  
Lovers, they may cause you tears  
Go ahead release your fears  
Stand up and be counted  
Don't be ashamed to cry_

She held out her palm and concentrated on Zita; who was running straight for her.

_You gotta be...  
You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold, you gotta be wiser  
You gotta be hard, you gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger  
You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm, you gotta stay together  
All I know, all I know, love will save the day_

Zim watched as Zita started floating off the floor, then was sent flying backwards. She hit the back wall and disappeared.

Ember put her arm down.

_Herald what your mother said  
Read the books your father read  
Try to solve the puzzles in your own sweet time  
Some may have more cash than you  
Others take a different view  
My oh my, yea, eh, ee_

"Zim…"

"Yeah?"

"Who was that girl you were talking too at the park?" Ember turned to look at Zim.

_You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold, you gotta be wiser  
You gotta be hard, you gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger  
You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm, you gotta stay together  
All I know, all I know, love will save the day_

"Oh, just some girl…"

"Well, what's her name?"

Zim thought for a minute. "Serina…I think."

"Oh…" Ember looked away as an image of Torque appeared in front of her.

_Time ask no questions, it goes on without you  
Leaving you behind if you can't stand the pace  
The world keeps on spinning  
can't stop it, if you tried to  
This best part is danger staring you in the face_

Zim watched as Ember did to Torque exactly what she did to Zita.

Lifted him off the ground, held him there for a few seconds, then sent him crashing into the back wall. Causing him to also disappear.

_Listen as your day unfolds  
Challenge what the future holds  
Try and keep your head up to the sky  
Lovers, they may cause you tears  
Go ahead release your fears  
Stand up and be counted,  
don't be ashamed to cry  
My oh my yea, ye, ee_

"Why were you asking?"

"Just wondering…that's all." Ember turned to look at Zim.

_You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold, you gotta be wiser  
You gotta be hard, you gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger  
You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm, you gotta stay together  
All I know, all I know, love will save the day  
yea, yea, YEA!_

"Um…can I take a break? I'm getting a little tired…" Ember looked at Zim.

"Uhh…Sure. Wanna go back to the park, now that you're feeling better?" Zim looked Ember in the eye, and then looked away.

_You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold, you gotta be wiser  
You gotta be hard, you gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger  
You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm, you gotta stay together  
All I know, all I know, love will save the day  
yea yea..._

"Can we go tomorrow?"

"Sure."

_Got to be bold  
Got to be bad  
Got to be wise  
Do what others say  
Got to be hard  
Not too too hard  
All I know is love will save the day_

The room once again turned from the streets of the city, to a plain, white room.

Zim and Ember walked into the elevator.

_You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold, you gotta be wiser  
You gotta be hard, you gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger  
You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm, you gotta stay together_

Ember put her headphones and Zune on the table. She sat down on the bed.

'Serina?'

That wave of nausea suddenly came back. She held her stomach as a scene began to play in her mind.

_Scene _

_Zim was on the ground; he was knocked out cold._

_Ember ran to his side and knelt down. She looked around and saw Dragon and Gir lying motionless on the cold floor of a house she didn't recognize._

_Ember looked up; two tall shadowy figures towered over her. A third stood in between them; it laughed at Ember's tears. _

_There was a logo on the middle figure's shirt; but before Ember could make it out, everything shattered like broken glass._

_End _

----

Hopefully I didn't confuse you too much…

Next chapter should be up soon.


	3. Enter: Serina

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the songs. I am not claiming that I do.

---

Chapter 3: Enter: Serina.

Ember woke up breathing hard. She sat up and tried to remember what had happened.

'Okay…I'm in my room. Good.' She looked around and saw Dragon curled up next to her.

'That…vision.' Ember held her head. She didn't want to think about it; she just wanted to go see what Zim was up to.

Ember got off the bed; careful as to not wake Dragon. She slipped out of the room without making a sound.

It was early dawn. The light was just barely lit with the sun's early brightness. She guessed it was around 6 am.

She found Zim in his labs; once again asleep on the many keyboards.

'I shouldn't wake him…' Ember stood there; a few steps in front of the closing doors of the elevator.

'After all, it was just a stupid dream. At least, I think it was a dream…' Ember walked over and sat down. She leaned against the control board near Zim and started to fall asleep.

Another scene started to play in her mind.

_Scene_

_Everything was in black and white…_

_Ember stared up at the three shadowy figures. She just wanted to run; but running would mean leaving Zim, Dragon, and Gir behind; and she wasn't about to do that._

_Ember heard movement and looked down at Zim._

_He was starting to come to. His eyes slowly opened and he began to pick himself off the floor._

"…_Ember?" His voice was low. He held his head as he got to his feet._

_Ember stood next to him. But before she could say anything to him, one of the taller figures grabbed him by the arm and dragged him towards the door._

_Zim struggled. He tried to pull away…but he failed._

_Ember ran towards him, but was stopped by the shorter figure. It laughed as it saw Ember's futile efforts to get away and save her friend._

_Ember put up a fight. She saw Zim get dragged out the door; she grew angrier._

_With all the strength she could find; Ember broke out of the other's grip and ran for the door._

_She stood in the doorway as she saw Zim get pulled into a mysterious helicopter._

_Ember ran to it as it rose off the ground. Zim had managed to get one arm free; he reached out for Ember's hand._

"_Zim!" Ember yelled; she reached out and grabbed Zim's hand. She held it…but it soon started to slip out of her grip._

"_Zim, hold on!" It was useless. Zim slipped out of her reach._

_Ember stopped running. She watched as the helicopter climbed higher into the sky and disappeared among the fog._

"_Zim!" Ember called out...only to get no answer. The only sound that came was the mocking laughter of the figure behind her. _

'_A girl's voice?' Ember turned; but as soon as she did, the scene shattered and broke…like the one the night before._

_End_

Ember's eyes shot open. She was drenched in a cold sweat and her breathing was irregular.

She looked up to see Zim's worried eyes staring down at her.

He knelt down to her side. "Ember, what are you doing down here?"

"I…I don't know. I guess it was because I had a bad dream…I think it was a dream." Ember looked away from Zim; ashamed and embarrassed. "I don't really want to talk about it. Can we go to the park?"

Zim's eyes never left Ember.

"I guess; but it's pretty early."

"How early?"

"It's about 10:30 am. Usually we go at around 2…"

Ember stood up. She looked at Zim.

"We can go later…If you want." Ember's eyes once again went to the floor.

"Ember, is something troubling you?"

"What?! Oh…no…I'm fine." She turned and started for the elevator.

Zim ran to catch up to her. They entered the elevator.

Ember put on her jacket as they headed out the door.

"Wait, what about Dragon and Gir?" She stopped and stood on the porch.

"They're both still asleep. Besides, when was the last time we…you know, had a moment alone?" Zim looked back at Ember.

"Okay…" Ember stepped off the porch and they headed out the fence.

The morning was cold, but it was a comfortable coldness. The coldness that would only linger for another half an hour…then be replaced with the dry heat of a summer day.

Ember put on her headphones.

As she was picking a song; Zim pushed her slightly and said, "Race ya!"

He ran off towards the park; getting a major lead.

"Zim, no fair!" Ember yelled out after him. She ran to catch up as a song started.

_He wanders off...  
He's just lost...without me.  
Doesn't matter what I say..._

_I try to give advice.  
I tell him twice.  
He won't listen...  
Gotta do it his own way..._

The park entrance came into Ember's view. She saw Zim waiting for her.

Zim was leaning on the metal pole of the chain linked fence. He had a smirk on his face.

_He drives me crazy!  
All of the time...  
He drives me crazy!  
He drives me out of my mind...  
So why do I worry...'bout him?  
Why do I care?  
I don't know why I let it faze me...  
But he drives me crazy!  
He drives me crazy...  
Yeah..._

Ember came near the gate. Zim stood in the same position…with the same smart-alecky look.

_He's here and there...everywhere.  
Just looking.  
Always finding something new..._

Ember stared suspiciously at him. She looked ahead of her just as she passed him.

Zim stood up straight and started running next to her.

_I know he's kinda strange.  
He'll never change.  
Oh, tell me...  
What's a girl supposed to do?_

"Jeez Ember, you're slow!" He grabbed her hood and pulled her back. He once again got the lead.

Ember almost lost her balance. She balanced herself and watched as Zim got farther.

She sighed angrily and once again, started to run. Although, now it was just a simple jog.

_He drives me crazy!  
All of the time...  
He drives me crazy!  
He drives me out of my mind...  
So why do I worry...'bout him?  
Why do I care?  
I don't know why I let it faze me...  
But he drives me crazy!  
He drives me crazy..._

Ember looked up and saw Zim leaning on a tree trunk quite a distance away; trying to catch his breath.

She stopped running when she saw the same girl from yesterday come up to him.

_Just go off in your own direction!  
And see if anybody cares!  
Just don't come running...  
Back to me, Ash Ketchum!  
He'll be wishing he had listened then...  
'Cause I told him time and time...again!_

The girl twisted and played with her hair as she talked with Zim.

They laughed.

_He drives me crazy!  
All of the time...  
He drives me crazy!  
He drives me out of my mind...  
So why do I worry...'bout him?  
Why do I care?  
I don't know why I let it faze me...  
But he drives me crazy!_

They looked over at Ember. Then looked at each other and laughed again.

Ember stopped moving altogether.

_He drives me crazy...  
(He drives me crazy...)  
All of the time...  
He drives me crazy...  
(He drives me crazy...)  
Out of my mind...  
He drives me crazy...  
(He drives me crazy...)  
All of the... All of the time...  
He drives me crazy...  
(He drives me crazy...)  
Out of my mind...  
He drives me crazy...  
(He drives me crazy...)  
All of the time...  
He drives me crazy...  
(He drives me crazy...)_

Ember took off her headphones as the song ended.

She walked over to Zim; never letting her eyes leave the grass.

Zim watched her as she came up to him.

"You really are slow." Zim wasn't trying to be mean, but Ember wasn't really in a joking mood.

The other girl was. She laughed at Zim's comment.

"Hi, I'm Serina!" The girl said happily.

Ember didn't answer.

"…I just moved here. My grandfather wanted me to spend the summer here so I could make some friends before going to a new skool." Serina tried to sound friendly.

When she didn't get a response; Serina looked at Zim for help.

"Don't mind her…she just gets into these types of moods…" Zim whispered at Serina.

'Why is he being so nice to her?! I'm usually the only human he talks nice to…' Ember knew she was acting shallow and jealous.

Ember felt like she was being replaced…

"Uhh…Come on, Serina. Let's leave Ember alone." Zim's voice started to fade as he and Serina walked away from Ember.

Ember watched them leave. She didn't know what to do. Ember was about to run to catch up, when she saw Zim put his arm around Serina.

Serina looked over her shoulder at Ember…her face held a cocky smirk. The same kind the "popular" girls would give her in the fifth grade.

Ember stopped and stood there. She felt tears build up in her eyes.

-----

Just wanted to say this…The song is "He Drives Me Crazy" it's on the CD "Totally Pokémon" ….it was hard for me to find the lyrics…that's why I wanted to say what the song was.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Next chapter should be up soon :)


	4. Heartbreaks

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the songs. I am not claiming that I do.

---

Chapter 4: Heartbreaks.

Ember turned and walked out of the park. She knew she wasn't wanted…

The mist of the early morning had cleared, and now the sun was shining brightly. Ember kept her head down, not because of the bright sunlight, but also because of the new tears that were forming in her eyes.

She pulled out her Zune and put on the headphones; a song started to play.

_Small town homecoming queen  
She's the star in this scene  
There's no way to deny she's lovely  
Perfect skin, perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly  
Maybe I'm just jealous  
I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her_

Ember felt hurt. She felt betrayed and…replaced.

She remembered when she and Zim would talk about how they would never turn into what those "popular" kids were; mean, bossy, spoiled, and just plain cruel.

But, now look at what Zim has turned into. She knew about those other girls…the ones who flirted with him. The ones who wanted to follow him home like he was some T.V celebrity.

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door_

_Senior class president  
She must be heaven sent  
She was never the last one standing  
A backseat debutante  
Everything that you want  
Never too harsh or too demanding  
Maybe I'll admit it  
I'm a little bitter_

This song really fit Ember's mood. She felt that, compared to Serina, she was just some homely loser. The kind who "cool" boys only used to get the "pretty" girls jealous.

Before Serina, she had never felt that way. She never once questioned her looks…or even tried to change the way she looked. Just for the fact that Zim simply didn't care. At least, that's what she thought…

_Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her_

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door  
Oh and I'm just the girl next door_

'When you think about it…Serina is everything I'm not.'

Ember shook that thought away. She never felt sorry for herself, and she wasn't about to start now!

_I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself  
I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else_

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
I get a little bit, she gets a little more  
She's Miss America and... She's Miss America  
I'm just the girl next door..._

As Ember approached Zim's base; a thought ran across her mind.

'Whats the point in even going back to HIS base?!'

She shook that thought off too. Who cares if Zim didn't like her more than a friend; he still cared…right?

"Of course he does!" Ember said to herself as she opened the front door. She took a step inside and closed the door behind her.

The base seemed quiet. Gir was gone and Dragon was still asleep.

'Good. At least I'm alone.'

Ember sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. She flipped through the channels of almost endless happy, and obnoxiously loud shows.

She gave up. Ember turned the TV off and got off the couch. She sighed as she headed for the hallway.

'Maybe a nap will help me forget about…Serina.' Ember's bed was almost completely occupied by that huge canine. He was fast asleep. It would not be a good idea to wake Dragon or even try to push him to one side of the bed.

'Whatever…I'll just go for a walk.'

Ember walked towards the door. She walked out and out of the yard. She went right; opposite the park. Just in case…

Ember looked up; gray clouds were forming and the sun was quickly disappearing.

"Wow, that was fast. I was actually hoping for a nice, sunny day." Ember's voice was a quiet whisper. She really had no reason to talk so low; the entire street she was on was empty.

The wind picked up. Ember felt herself growing cold and unable to go any further. She wished she had picked that feeling up a few minutes earlier.

Ember turned and saw a house, one that she once called her home.

She had stopped right in front of her old house. It still looked the same, only a different color.

Ember watched as the door opened slowly and a woman that looked about 35 or so stood out and called to the two small children that were playing in their tree house.

Ember watched as a boy and a girl who were about ten climbed out of the tree. The tree that once served like the balcony in Romeo and Juliet, to her and Zim. The tree that was her final escape from her hellish life…

Ember snapped out of her memories as she heard the children laughing as they ran inside their house. The woman turned; she was holding a baby who couldn't be more than six months old.

The door closed shut. Ember continued to stare; the last time she had seen that house was the first summer she had spent with Zim.

Zim had warned her not to go…but she didn't listen. Ember needed to get that book back; simply because she had never finished it.

Ember took one step into her old bedroom before rushing out. The memories of the blood puddles and the smell of lingering death made her breakdown and lose all of her confidence.

Zim had followed her. He tried to tell her that there was no blood, that it had been gone for quite a while.

But no, Ember just couldn't take it. She cried in Zim's arms for a while before finally crying herself to sleep.

Now, Ember stood there. She looked down and away from the house. She felt tears coming back to her. She shook them off, turned, and ran straight back home.

The wind grew stronger. Ember had tears streaking down her face.

As soon as she got inside the base, Ember's eyes were dry and shock now replaced the tears.

She stood in the doorway; staring as she saw, in the middle of the living room, Zim and Serina...kissing.

----

Gasp! Zim's got some major explaining to do!

Okay...before I get told that Zim and Serina went too fast with their "relationship" (if you wish to call it that)...Wait for the next chapter!

Next chapter should be up soon.


	5. The Truth

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the songs. I am not claiming that I do.

---

Chapter 5: The Truth.

Serina and Zim walked side by side. Zim didn't quite know what he was doing when he put his arm around Serina. He felt awkward about it, though at the same time, he sort of liked it.

Serina was quiet. She was feeling quite victorious after managing to get Ember jealous. Now for the next step: get Zim to fall in love with her or at least trust her.

She felt Zim remove his arm from her shoulders. He stopped and looked back.

"Where's Ember?"

"She probably went back…" Serina turned to Zim; trying to get his attention back on her.

"Why? I know she was upset, but—"

"But what? Zim, if she left, then she probably wants nothing to do with you." Serina's voice was growing colder with every word that she spoke.

Zim turned to her; slight anger filling his eyes.

"I mean…she doesn't want to be around you right now. I mean, she is a girl. Girls get emotional, and I should know, because I am one." Her voice was getting that happiness back.

Zim sighed. "You're right. I shouldn't have pushed her with that race." He looked down at the ground.

((Okay…I know that last line was something Zim would NEVER say. But think about it, he has been on Earth for three years…he's mellowed out a bit.))

"That's just what she wants you to say. See, when you get in a fight, especially with a girl, the girl always wants to be right. She never wants to share the blame, and that's just the type of girl Ember is. Face it; she's got you trained, man."

Zim looked up.

"The trick is to never blame yourself for anything. She'll eventually breakdown and take all the blame."

((You know that's true, girls. Well…not every girl is like that...I'm not…I think))

Zim looked into Serina's eyes. He felt the wind pick up and heard the leaf-filled limbs of the trees shake above him.

'She's right…I'm always taking the blame!' Zim shook that thought off.

"You know Zim, I won't be like that." Serina got this sexy tone in her voice. She took a step towards Zim and awaited his response.

Zim took a step away from Serina. He looked up at the sky and noticed the gray clouds forming.

"Umm…Serina, I gotta go." Zim turned and began to walk away.

"Wait Zim!!" Serina yelled after him. She ran to catch up and started to once again, walk side by side with him.

"Don't you think we can hang out a little while longer? I mean, there's no reason why I can't come to your place, right?" Serina looked down with a sad look. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Well, I guess you could…" Zim didn't know why he was being so nice to her. Serina just had this aura about her…an aura that felt just like Ember's.

Serina squealed with happiness as she grabbed Zim's arm.

"Thank you Zim!"

Zim gave an awkward smile.

---

As they entered Zim's base; Zim was keeping as eye on Serina. Her aura had limitations; and Zim's secret was way past the line.

Serina sat on the couch. She leaned back and folded her arms.

"This is getting kinda boring…" She sighed and got up. "Hey, what's behind there?" She asked as she took a step towards the hallway door.

"Uhhh…nothing!" Zim said as he ran to get between Serina and the door.

"Aww…Come on, what's the matter?" Serina folded her arms again and waited impatiently for an answer.

"It's just that…we…uhh…It's a mess, that's all."

Serina gave an irritated groan. She noticed Zim looking at the door; he appeared to be waiting for someone.

"What's wrong?" Curiosity filled her voice.

"I'm getting a little worried about Em—uhh…my roommate." Zim caught himself. Serina might get suspicious if she knew that Ember was living with him.

He heard a song start to play. Serina must have turned the radio on.

_Take time to realize,  
That your worth is  
Crashing down on in.  
Take time to realize,  
That I am on your si-i-i-de  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you._

"Oh…well, I know what we can do while we wait." Serina took a step towards Zim.

Zim turned to look her in the eye. "What?"

_But I can't spell it out for you,  
No, it's never gonna be that simple  
But I can't spell it out for you_

Serina took another step towards Zim; now she was just barely touching him.

Before he could do anything, Zim was grabbed by the front of his shirt and jerked forward. Serina brought him into a rough kiss.

_If you just realize what I've just realized,  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if  
We missed out on each other now._

He tried to jerk out of her grasp, but Serina was stronger than she looked. He gave up.

He felt himself kiss back.

_Take time to realize  
Oh-oh I'm on your si-i-i-de  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you.  
Take time to realize  
That this all can pass by  
Didn't I didn't I tell you_

Zim closed his eyes; Serina released his shirt, but he didn't move away from her.

He thought he heard the small creaking sound of the door being opened. He ignored it and actually started to enjoy the kiss.

_But I can't spell it out for you,  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
But I can't spell it out for you._

Serina opened her eyes and saw Ember's overwhelmed expression as she stood in the doorway. Serina smiled and put her arms around Zim.

_If you just realized what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'd never find another  
Just realized what I've just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if  
We missed out on each other but._

Ember took a step back. She stepped back onto the porch and closed the door; she leaned against the door. She couldn't believe what she just saw.

_It's not that the same  
No it's never the sa-a-ame  
If you don't feel it too.  
If you meet me half way  
If you 'd meet me half way.  
It could be the same for you._

Ember could hear the song…she felt the rain as it came down.

Raindrops mixed with tears as Ember stood there. _  
_

_If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'd never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder no-o-w_

_Just realize what I just realized_

_If you just realize what I just realized_

_Oh..._

'Zim…how could you?' Tears started to come down faster as images of her and Zim started to flash in her mind.

_Missed out on each other now  
Missed out on each other now  
Missed out on each other now_

_Realize, realize  
Realize, realize_

She heard the music stop.

Ember wiped her eyes with her jacket sleeve. She stood up straight and looked up at the rain coming down. She looked back down and once again, slowly opened the door.

----

This chapter took me a long time to type…I kept on getting distracted by watching X-Men: Evolution on YouTube. I only watch it because of Kurt. He's so cool!

Darn, I'm talking about something that isn't even remotely related to Invader Zim…again.

Next chapter should be up soon.


	6. A Fight

Man, I feel depressed...I can't seem to find DVDs of X-Men: Evolution anywhere!! And I've looked at 7 different stores! Oh...wait...I'm supposed to be talking about Invader Zim and/or my story...

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the songs. I am not claiming that I do.

----

Chapter 6: A Fight.

As Ember walked through the door, she saw that Zim and Serina had finished their kiss. They were now standing there, watching her as she walked towards them.

Zim watched Ember; he looked down at the ground as she got closer.

Serina had a smile on her face. She could see that Ember had been crying.

"So, umm…What are you guys doing here?" Ember's voice was low. She tried to look Serina in the eye, but she gave up and looked to the side. As far as Ember knew, Zim didn't know that she had seen that kiss. Maybe she should keep it that way…

"Zim wanted me to come over. You have a problem with that?" Serina folded her arms and continued to stare at Ember.

Zim looked up at Serina at the mention of his name. "What?! You begged me to let you—"He was silenced by a cold hand covering his mouth.

Serina kept Zim from talking. It was better than telling him to shut up.

"Get your filthy hand off of him!" Ember seemed to snap out of her intimidated state. She took a step towards Zim and Serina.

"What?" Serina removed her hand. "You don't have to be so overprotective. After all, Zim can take care of himself."

Zim kept his mouth shut. He kept his eyes on Ember.

"Of course he can take care of himself! He can—"Ember stopped herself. She then looked at Zim and saw the annoyed look he had in his eyes.

Serina saw her chance. She turned to look at Zim and her eyes started to fill up with fake tears.

"Zim, I thought Ember would like a new friend…but all she's doing is yelling at me." She closed her eyes and wiped some of the tears away.

Ember folded her arms; "Oh please! Do you really think Zim's gonna fall for—"

"Shut up, Ember! No wonder you never had any friends!" Zim's voice was cold. He put a comforting arm around Serina.

"Zim…Did you just tell me to shut up?" Ember could feel tears building up in her eyes. Unlike Serina's, hers were real.

"Of course he did! Come on, you're acting like a bitch!" Serina took a deep breath to make herself look like she had stopped crying. She then started to walk towards the door.

"I'll…see you tomorrow, Zim." She said as she pushed Ember to the side.

Ember watched as Serina opened the door and disappeared into the cold rain. As soon as she was gone, Ember turned to look at Zim.

"How could you?!" Ember's voice held traces of both anger and a feeling of being hurt.

"How could you! Serina's just trying to be your friend!" Zim stared down at Ember. His eyes only held anger.

"No she's not! Zim, she's just playing you…to make me jealous!" Ember took a step back from fear of being hurt. Old instincts die hard…

Zim saw this. He tried to calm himself down, but he found that he couldn't.

"Well…maybe I like Serina!" Zim grew angrier.

"Well, I…."Ember wanted to change the subject. "Does she know?" Her voice grew quiet and emotionless.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Zim! Does she know your secret?!"

"No...At least not yet!"

Ember was shocked. She looked up at Zim; she looked him in the eye.

"You're serious?"

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I tell her? I told _you _didn't I!?"

Ember looked down at the ground. She felt tears roll down her face…again.

"Whatever; do what you want!" Ember walked past Zim and disappeared into the hall. The sound of her door slamming shut echoed throughout the base.

Zim sighed. He didn't know Ember anymore. She had changed…

He sat down on the couch and tried to cool off.

---

Dragon had jumped of the bed when he heard Ember come in. He watched as she lay on her stomach, sobbing heavily into her pillow.

Ember could hear Dragon's confused whimpers. She looked up at Dragon and brought her hand up to gently pet him on the head.

Dragon moved his head and jumped off the bed. Ember watched him as he walked over to her guitar.

He brought the neck of the guitar into his massive jaws and carefully picked it up.

((I know…dogs aren't that strong…But Dragon's half wolf! He's strong.))

He jumped up onto the bed and lay the guitar down next to Ember. He looked at her.

Ember knew what he wanted. She turned over onto her back and sat up. She brought the guitar into her lap.

Dragon licked her face. He then once again jumped off the bed and walked out the door. He reappeared a few seconds later with the radio; the handle in his mouth. He set it on the small table and Ember turned it on.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing  
Everything that we should be_

Ember played and sang along. She knew and loved this song; but, she never thought that she'd ever have a real reason to sing it. Now she did…

She wanted to change "Drew" to Zim…but she didn't

_I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without  
Drew talks to me, I laugh cause its so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

Dragon sat and lay down next to her; watching as she played.

Ember heard thunder booming overhead. She was sure the power was about to go out.

_Cause He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishin on a wishin star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing,  
Don't know why I do_

_Drew walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She better hold on tight,  
And Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
know she's lucky cause_

Those last lyrics put an image of Zim in her mind.

His red eyes…she hadn't thought about how beautiful they were for a while. She had to stop herself from allowing tears to build up in her eyes.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishin on a wishin star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing,  
Don't know why I do_

Dragon's tail swished and swayed with the music.

Ember looked down at the guitar. The song was almost over, which made her glad.

_So I'll drive home alone,  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one that's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up  
But there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into_

Thunder sounded again. Dragon didn't seem fazed; he wasn't afraid of anything. Except maybe a hyped-up Gir with something that could be used as a weapon in his hands.

_Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see_

Ember stopped playing. She set the guitar down on the ground; she looked down at Dragon. She stroked his head and lay down.

Ember closed her eyes and listened to the thunder. She fell asleep thinking about what Zim had said to her.

"_Shut up, Ember! No wonder you never had any friends!" _

----

Zim was falling asleep on the couch. Lightning flashed through the window and thunder sounded seconds after.

He couldn't help but think about the fight he had had with Ember. He thought about the things he had said to her…

He didn't know why; but he felt no remorse for saying what he had said.

----

And there's chapter 6. Man, I'm starting to get a deep hatred for Serina…even though she's my own character.

She's a combination between all the girls that have had the displeasure of being in my life. Yes, all those bitches who thought they could get to me by making fun of my weight and looks.

…*grabs a whole bunch of water balloons*


	7. Crossing the Line

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the songs. I am not claiming that I do.

----

Chapter 7: Crossing the Line.

Ember awoke. She sat up and could hear the light tapping sounds of rain hitting the roof above her. She looked around and saw that Dragon was no longer sleeping next to her.

Ember got out of bed, grabbed the radio, and walked towards the door. She stopped and hesitated; remembering the fight she had with Zim mere hours ago.

She sighed and continued towards the door; she walked out and into the living room. The living room was empty. No Gir, Dragon, or Zim.

The room was quiet. The only sounds being the light tapping of the morning rain hitting the window. She guessed it was about 8:30 am.

Ember sat on the couch; her worries hidden beneath the rhythm of the rain. She sat the radio down on the ground near the couch. She was about to turn it on when she heard the hallway elevator open and the sound of someone walking out.

She held her breath; wishing that she could just disappear.

Zim walked into the living room. His eyes turned to Ember. Whether they held anger and signs of an apology, she didn't know. Ember had her eyes on the ground.

Ember looked up at him. She just wanted to apologize and leave it be, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Zim looked like he was about to say something, but he seemed to give up. He turned and walked towards the door.

"I'm going to the park. You can come if you want…But I'm going to be hanging out with Serina whether you like it or not." His voice was cold and sounded emotionless…almost like when she first met him back in elementary skool.

Ember was about to say something; but Zim slammed the door shut before she had the chance. She wanted to tell him something important…but he probably wouldn't have cared.

She sat there. The rain had stopped and now she was left in complete silence. She didn't like it…

Ember got up and stood there; she grabbed her jacket from the chair and put it on. She checked to make sure her Zune was in the pocket, and then was out the door.

'Like it or not, Zim, but I still have your back.' That thought repeated itself over and over in Ember's mind.

She walked quickly and quietly; the park coming in view.

As Ember walked into the park; she saw Zim and Serina sitting at a nearby bench. She saw Dragon and Gir playing and splashing in rain puddles in the field.

Zim was saying something to Serina. Serina seemed to be hanging onto his every word.

Ember stood there; she watched as Serina gasped with shock.

"Zim, that's so awesome!!" She heard Serina shriek.

Ember then felt eyes on her. She looked up from the ground and saw that Zim and Serina were starring at her.

Serina looked a little upset; Zim just stared at her.

Ember stood where she was, a cold breeze hit her face as she looked down at the ground. She couldn't believe that Zim actually told Serina…she felt…well, she didn't quite feel special anymore.

Ember turned and walked out of the park. She thought she heard Zim's voice for her to stop and to come back…but, for once, it actually was just her imagination.

She walked down the street. A car went speeding past, splashing her with muddy water when its tires hit a puddle near the curb.

Ember just kept on going. She got to the base and closed the door as she went inside.

She took off her shoes and walked into her room. She walked into the bathroom.

((Yes, it's been there the entire time!! I just forgot to mention it earlier….))

Ember grabbed a towel from the shelf and wrapped it around herself. As she turned to leave, Ember glanced at the full-body mirror that was now in front of her. She looked at herself…not impressed with what she saw.

"No wonder Zim doesn't want anything to do with me…" She said to herself. Even though she was growing into a body that most girls would have starved themselves to get…but she wasn't going to be showing it off anytime soon. Ember still wore baggy and loose fitting clothing…she dressed what she was comfortable in.

But now she was having second thoughts. She shook them away and walked out of the bathroom, turning the light off as she turned.

Ember sat on the couch. She tried to not think about Zim, but that was easier said than done for her.

She heard the door open; Serina and Zim walked inside. Ember glanced over at them, and then looked away. She felt Zim's eyes on her as he walked into the hallway and disappeared.

"So, I see you haven't killed yourself yet….What a disappointment." Serina's voice cut into her like a recently, sharpened knife.

"Why would I kill myself? What would that prove…" Ember looked at Serina; she was standing too close for comfort.

"You bore me…" Serina got a happy tone in her voice, "Hey, you know what Zim told me?" She leaned towards Ember, her weight supported by her arms on the couch.

"I'm sure I don't wanna know."

"He told me he's an alien! But I guess you already knew that…" She stood up straight and folded her arms.

Ember looked up. "Is this leading somewhere? Or are you just saying pointless things just to make yourself feel smarter?"

"Hey! It's not my fault he likes me more than you!" Serina stood her ground.

Ember stood and looked Serina in the eye. "The only reason he likes you is because you flirt with him constantly like the--…" Ember stopped herself. What variation would she be to a girl like Serina if she started calling her rude and nasty names?

"What? Don't tell me you're already intimidated! Or am I just that good…No, wait, I'm not. Scaring an ugly, little wannabe slut isn't worth much."

"Excuse me? What did you just say? Did you just call me a _wannabe _slut?! What kind of insult is that; who actually wants to be a slut?!" Ember took a step towards Serina.

"Girls like you of course. The ones who are fat, ugly, freaky, and just plain gross…like you." Serina took a step towards Ember.

"Me? I think you're referring to yourself…at least, what you look like on the inside. I don't even know how or why anyone would like you!"

"Oh…Zim sure likes me. He sure is a little player isn't he?" Serina gave a small, mocking laugh.

"That's it, girl! You crossed the line!" Ember jumped for Serina and tackled her. She kicked the radio and turned it on in the process; a song started to play.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

Serina struggled and managed to throw Ember off of her. She stood and looked down at her.

Ember was thrown into the door. She slid down and got to her feet; shaking the pain away.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

Ember ran for Serina. She once again tackled her to the ground and pinned her by the shoulders.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Why can't you see that you're corrupting a beautiful friendship between me and Zim?!"

"Honey, I'm not breaking up a thing! Zim never even liked you!" Serina kicked Ember in the stomach and threw her off. As Ember got off the ground; Serina grabbed her by the hair and pulled her backwards.

_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time, you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
Alright, alright, alright_

Ember cringed in pain as she was jerked towards Serina. Her hair was released as Serina forced her to spin around and face her. She was punched hard.

Serina laughed as she saw Ember flinch right before getting hit. "Aww…What's the matter? Scared because your hot bodyguard ain't here?" Serina pushed Ember; watching as she lost her balance and fell, her head hitting the linoleum of the kitchen floor.

_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious  
And so yeah, I'm the mother fuckin' princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
I'm right, I'm right, I'm right_

Dragon and Gir stood by the front door; watching as the two girls tore at each other.

"Girls are fighting over master!! YAY!!" Gir's voice went unheard by the girls.

Dragon looked down at Gir with a confused look.

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about_

Ember got to her feet and stood in a fighting pose as Serina ran around her.

Serina grabbed a large butcher knife from the counter. She pointed it at Ember, "Feeling lucky, bitch?"

Ember stood there; she held out her palm and concentrated.

Serina looked confused; suddenly, the knife started to shake and move out of her hand. It floated away and went flying, its point sticking to the front door.

"What the hell?!"

"Are you feeling lucky?" Ember charged and punched Serina; hitting her mark on the jaw.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
And again and again and again_

Serina fell to the floor. She felt her jaw; blood was running out of her mouth as she got back to her feet. Serina was breathing heavily. "…Bitch."

Ember smiled. She stood there; trying to predict Serina's next move.

_So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
And again and again and again_

_'Cause she's like so whatever  
And she could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about_

Serina wiped the blood from her mouth with the back of her hand. She chuckled and ran for Ember.

Ember held out both hands; trying to lift Serina with her physic ability. But she failed and only managed to catch Serina's attack.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

The two stood there. Their hands interlocked; both trying to overpower the other.

It was no use; they were equally strong.

_Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Woo, 'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking?_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?_

"Wow, you really are a freak! What are you part of a wannabe X-Men group now, or what?" Serina had traces of laughter in her voice.

"Jealous?" Ember strained to keep her hold.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way_

"No way!"

"Of course…"

The sound of an elevator door sliding open was heard._  
_

_Hey, hey, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way, no way, no way_

"What is going on in here?!" Zim's voice echoed throughout the kitchen.

Suddenly, Serina got on her knees, screaming in pain. "Please, Zim! Make her stop!" Serina made it seem that Ember was trying to crush her hands.

Ember let go and stared down at Serina. She looked over at Zim and saw his shocked expression.

"Ember?" Zim couldn't believe his eyes…

----

Wow….Now I really hate Serina…I would hit her, but if I do…I would not only hurt my hand, I'd also break the computer screen…

I think I'll do the next chapter right now…or at least get a good start.


	8. Tears are Only Illusions

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the songs. I am not claiming that I do.

----

Chapter 8: Tears are Only Illusions.

Zim stood there. He didn't know what to think; his eyes went from one beat up girl to the other.

Serina got up and walked to him with tears running down her face. "I don't know what her problem is…She just jumped me as soon as you left." Serina then proceeded to grab onto Zim and cry into his shirt.

He held Serina; Zim looked at Ember.

Ember didn't know what to say…She just stood there. Ember felt tears build up in her eyes as she saw Zim comfort Serina.

"What's wrong with you, Ember?" Zim's voice was low. He continued to look at her, awaiting an answer.

Ember took a deep breath. "What do you mean?! Zim, don't tell me you actually believe her!"

Zim turned and guided Serina to the couch. He sat her down and turned to face Ember. "Well…maybe I do believe her."

Serina watched from her spot on the couch as a fight started to unfold.

"I can't believe you! We've been best friends since the fifth grade…and you met Serina a week ago!" Ember's voice grew louder as she got angrier.

Zim looked down at the ground. He couldn't find a comeback for her last statement.

A new song started to play from the radio.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_

"She pulled a knife on me!"

"Looks like she had a good reason…Look at her!" Zim was referring to the huge bruise on Serina's jaw line. She still had a little blood on her lip.

"Look at her?! Look at me!" Ember had a bruise on her cheek from when Serina punched her. Her hair was a mess and both their clothes were slightly torn.

_If I should die before I wake  
It's cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh_

Zim got a sarcastic tone, "…Oh, I'm sorry. I should always think about you and always care just for you…Wow am I stupid."

Ember changed the subject; her voice grew quieter, almost to a light whisper. "Zim, do you even know what day it is?"

He looked up and saw the cold look in Ember's eyes. "What do you mean!? Its Friday, June 13th…so what?"

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

_But how  
Do you expect me, to live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

Ember gave a small, sarcastic laugh. "So…it's just another, normal day to you, right?"

"Yes, it is."

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna live without me?  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
No air air, No air air  
No air air, No air air_

"So…my 13th birthday doesn't ring-a-bell?!"

Zim looked at Ember; realization written all over his face.

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew,  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down, for real_

_But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath but I survived  
I don't know how but I don't even care_

"Oh…I forgot." Zim looked down; trying to hide his guilt.

"I know you forgot!!" Ember now had tears rolling down her cheeks. "And you know what's really sad?! This isn't the first time you've forgotten!"

Zim looked Ember in the eye; guilt replaced with anger.

_So how do you expect me, to live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

"Yeah…well, you forgot to remind me!" Zim wasn't about to let Ember send him on any sort of guilt trip.

"What!?"

"You heard me! And besides…what would make you think that I would even care about your birthday!?"

Serina gave a small chuckle and looked at Ember.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you going live without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
No air air, No air air  
No air air, No air air_

"…Well…I thought you were my friend…" Ember was losing her confidence.

Zim looked at Serina and looked her in the eye. He then turned his attention back on Ember, "I…was your friend."

"Besides, we all know you were just using him…You're so selfish Ember." Serina's voice was low and was unemotional.

_No more  
No air  
Baby  
There's no air, no air  
Hey, oOoOoOooooooooooooh_

Ember looked at Serina with hate in her eyes. "Shut up!!"

"Don't tell her to shut up! Leave her alone; I think you've caused her enough pain!" Zim managed to get between Serina and Ember. He was now towering over Ember._  
_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna live without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air_

Serina stuck her tongue out at Ember.

Ember tried to get around Zim; she had her hand out and tried to claw at Serina. But she was grabbed by the wrist and pulled away.

Zim's hand held on so tight that it hurt.

_(Do you expect me, to live alone with just me  
Cause my world revolves around you, It's so hard for me to breathe)_

Ember struggled and tried to get free; past memories of her father flashed in her mind. All of them were memories of when he hit her.

She couldn't take it, "Please…I'll be good! Just let me go, please!" It was something that she would scream at her father when he was hurting her. She didn't mean to say it...she barely knew what she was doing.

Zim let go, aware of what he did but showing no regret. He just looked down at Ember watching as she held her wrist.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air_

"…How dare you!" Ember's voice almost sounded demonic. She raised her palm in the direction of the knife which was still stuck to the door.

The knife started to come loose, it hovered, then turned so it's point was facing towards Zim. It went flying.

_Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe_

Serina gasped. "Zim, duck!"

"Huh?" Zim turned; he ducked at the last second, causing the knife to just barely miss him.

Ember seemed to snap out of a horrific daydream. She put her arm to her side and her eyes lost their light purple glow.

The loud sound of the knife dropping somewhere in the kitchen echoed throughout the base. _  
_

_There's no air, no air  
No air air, No air air  
No air air,  
No air_

Serina stood at Zim's side. They both turned to Ember; hate in their eyes.

Ember was breathing heavily, tears were flowing nonstop.

"I…I…" Ember couldn't finish her sentence.

"Freak!" Serina hugged Zim protectively. Zim hugged back.

Ember darted past them and ran out the door. It was dark, and the rain had started up again; thunder boomed overhead, as though, even the heavens were furious with Ember.

The door swayed back and forth from the wind. Making unnatural creaking noises, until Zim calmly closed the door.

-----

Anyone confused? I hope not…

I'm sure the next chapter will have at least SOME humor in it…or at least the one after…


	9. Hurtful Lies

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the songs…I am not claiming that I do.

----

Chapter 9: Hurtful Lies.

After closing the door, Zim walked back to Serina. He stood there, still in a bit of shock over what had just happened.

"You okay, Zim?" Serina stood.

"I…guess." Zim looked down at Serina; their eyes met.

"What?"

"It's just…what about Ember?" Zim looked down at the ground with sorrow in his eyes. He actually felt guilt over what had happened. Maybe he could have handled it a little bit better…

"What do you mean? She tried to kill you, Zim!" Serina took a step away from Zim.

"I know…"

Serina sat on the couch and put her face in her hands. "She…she could have killed _me_, Zim!" It sounded as though she had started crying again.

Zim took a seat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "I know…Okay, I'll stop talking about it. All that matters is that…she didn't kill you."

Serina looked up and hugged Zim.

Zim looked over near the hallway and saw Dragon and Gir staring at him. He stared back and watched their movements.

Dragon didn't even move. All he did was give a disappointed and irritated look at Zim; then quietly growled at him and turned to disappear into the hallway.

Gir just stood there with a sad look on his face. He looked down at the ground and followed Dragon.

Zim didn't seem very fazed by their upset. He hugged Serina back and the two slowly fell asleep in that position on the couch.

----

Ember kept running. She was soaking wet and exhausted, but she kept going.

The rain was coming down harder and thunder rumbled overhead. Lightning struck in the distance; causing Ember to flinch. It seemed as if it was getting closer with each strike…

She was finally forced to stop when she burst into a coughing fit.

As soon as the fit was over, Ember looked around, finding that she was in a deeper part of the park. Ember sat on a nearby bench and listened as the rain fell.

She pulled out her Zune and put on the headphones; picked a song and sat back.

_She's beautiful in her simple little way  
She don't have too much to say when she gets mad  
She understands she don't let go of anything  
Even when the pain gets really bad  
Guess I should've been more like that_

Ember looked up at the sky, watching all those raindrops coming down.

'What now?' That single thought stayed with her. She thought the truth…what was she going to do now? She certainly couldn't go back home…well, back to Zim's base.

_You had it all for a pretty little while  
And somehow you made me smile when I was sad  
You took a chance on a bruised and beaten heart  
Then you realized you wanted what you had  
I guess I should've been more like that_

'What?! Why am I thinking about that…I almost killed Zim!' Ember held her head in her hands and felt the rain fall on her.

"I…I'm a monster." Her quiet words went unheard.

_I should have held on to my pride  
I should have never let you lie  
I guess you got what you deserved  
I guess I should've been more like her_

Ember brought her feet up on the bench and hugged her knees. She sneezed and started to feel even colder when a harsh, cold wind whipped around her.

She held herself tighter and tried to drown all thoughts of Zim and Serina with thoughts of Dragon and Gir. But it didn't work. A simple thought of Dragon as that adorable puppy that she was given lead to who gave her that puppy…Zim.

A thought of Gir almost immediately lead to who owned that dysfunctional little robot…Zim again.

And of course, a thought of Zim lead to Serina.

_Forgiving you, she's stronger than I am  
You don't look much like a man from where I'm at  
It's plain to see desperation showed it's truth  
You love her and she loves you with all she has  
I guess I should've been more like that_

"Serina…" Her name was spoken in a hate filled voice over Ember's lips.

The song made her think of Serina….how she should have been more like her. She should have been more independent, stronger, braver, …smarter.

_I should have held on to my pride  
I should have never let you lie  
I guess you got what you deserved  
I guess I should've been more like her_

A strong wind hit her again, causing Ember to shiver violently.

'At least Zim's happy…' Ember closed her eyes. Listening as the song faded away with its last lyric.

_She's beautiful in her simple, little way_

_----_

Zim was the first to awaken. He looked at Serina, at first seeing Ember's face. Memories of her flooded into his mind. Memories of when they were in elementary skool…how inseparable they were by the end of fifth grade.

He shook those memories away. They were the past, and like all past events in his life, he shook them off and went on with his life.

Serina's eyes slowly opened. She sat up and looked at Zim, noticing his sad expression.

"Hey…if it'll help take your mind off of Ember, we can go over to my place."

Zim's eyes stayed on the ground. "I don't…I don't even think Ember came home last night."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Serina stood and walked over to the door. "Well, come on!"

Zim got up and followed Serina out the door, with Gir at his side. "…But—"

"But what!? Look, if Ember was too stuck up to drag her sorry ass home last night, then I guess it's pretty safe to say that she isn't sorry about what she did." Serina continued to walk side by side with Zim.

"You're right…But, just thinking about her…just makes me feel sad."

Serina stopped; she looked at Zim then continued to walk with a new idea in her mind.

"When I think about her original personality, her caring heart, that beautiful smile…those beautiful eyes…I—"Zim stopped himself, then stopped walking.

Serina stopped and turned, seeing Zim beginning to turn around.

"This is stupid…I'm going to go find Ember." Zim began to walk in the opposite direction.

"No!" Serina ran and got in front of Zim. "Zim, don't! Look, I didn't want to tell you this, but there were some things that Ember said about you during our fight yesturday."

Zim stared down at Serina. He waited for her to continue.

Serina let go of Zim's shoulders and stood up straight. She looked away from Zim and began, "Well…she told me that," Serina looked Zim in the eye, "she really can't stand you!"

Zim just stood there.

"She told me that she thinks you're an incompetent invader and said that she wished that she never even met an 'idiot like you'." Serina looked down at the ground with sadness in her eyes. "And you're…such a great guy, that I couldn't stand to hear her say things like that."

"So…that's why you got in a fight with her?"

Serina nodded. "And even after all that…she still didn't apologize! I'm sorry, Zim." She hugged him and they shared that hug for a good ten seconds.

Zim broke it. "I can't believe her!" He was on the verge of tears, yet anger seemed to consume him.

"Come on, Zim. We can go to my house and talk about our revenge." She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him to the end of the street, then turned into a driveway.

She went ahead and opened the door.

"YAY!!" Gir screamed then ran inside. Zim followed him.

The room was dark and silent. Serina closed the door in front of her, a smirk on her face.

Zim turned, but was tackled by someone taller and dressed in black. Gir was also tackled, but he didn't struggle.

Dragon had followed them, keeping a distance between them the entire way there. He was now looking in the window and watching this.

Serina saw him and closed the curtains.

Dragon ran from the window and towards the park…trying to find Ember.

--------

I think a lot of people will be able to guess who Serina truly is…At least; I think it's that predictable…

Next chapter should be up soon. If I don't get it up tomorrow…then there won't be a chapter 10 for the weekend. I'm leaving on Friday to go to Sacramento with my parents and I don't think we can get a hotel room with a computer…Just felt like saying that…since my friends at skool have stopped listening to me…lol


	10. Who is Serina?

This chapter might be pretty short…I'm extremely tired and have to get up an hour earlier than usual tomorrow to beat traffic…So if there are some pretty random or confusing ideas…that's probably why.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the songs. I am not claiming that I do.

----

Chapter 10: Who is Serina?

Dragon dashed into the park. He kept running, looking at every bench, shadow, and corner, trying to find Ember. He knew she would be there…where else would she go?

Finally, Dragon stopped when he saw a figure in a black hoodie, with the hood up sitting at a bench. He ran up to it and saw that it was Ember.

Ember looked up. She hadn't slept at all; she was too scared to. As soon as she saw Dragon, she stood.

Dragon seemed frantic. He jumped around, trying to speak with snarls, growls, and little barks.

"Dragon…what's wrong?" Ember knelt down and put her hand on his head.

Dragon jerked away from her touch. He threw his head towards the park entrance, trying to get Ember to follow him. When she still didn't understand, he gently took her wrist in his mouth and began to guide her out of the park.

"…Dragon! Stop!" Ember pulled her wrist out of Dragon's mouth and stopped. She was now out of the park and a good distance away from the entrance.

Dragon barked loudly, growing more frantic. He howled, turned and ran for Serina's house.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Ember shouted as she ran to catch up to Dragon.

Dragon led her back to Serina's front yard. He turned and saw that she had stopped a few feet from the lawn.

"Dragon!" Ember didn't know what was going on…until she heard a voice that sounded like Serina's laughter. She backed away.

Dragon ran to her side, trying to get her to get closer to the house so she could hear what was really going on.

"No! I'm outta here!" Ember turned and began to walk away. She was forced to stop when Dragon ran in front of her and tried to push her to go back towards the house. Ember seemed to get it…

"Zim is in trouble, isn't he?"

Dragon nodded his head. He took a step away from Ember.

"Well…he can just get himself out of it. He certainly doesn't need my help…" Ember looked down at the ground. She still had her headphones on and a song started to play.

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

Dragon tried to speak in a long series of barks and snarls. He growled disapprovingly at Ember and took another step away from her.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

"You don't understand, Dragon! How could you possibly expect me to help Zim after what he said to me…" Ember looked Dragon in the eye.

Dragon barked and growled.

"My friend?! Zim's not my friend…well, not anymore.

_I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on_

Dragon barked loudly.

Ember looked away from him. She put her hand to her neck and began to trace the engravings on her necklace. She remembered something…she heard her mother's words ring softly in her mind.

"_Never let him go…I can already tell that he truly loves you."_

Then she heard the words her mother had said in a dream a few nights after that one…

"_Ember, it might get hard, he might make you angry…he will make mistakes. But, that's just part of being in love. You must remember that whatever happens, he'll have your back…and you should always have his. He might say things that might make you want to tear his head off…but never let him go."_

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

Ember's eyes filled up with tears. "Oh my god…She's right. Zim made a mistake…and now he might get killed because of it. I can't turn my back on him."

Dragon looked up at her.

_Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore..._

Ember turned and began to run back towards the house. "Come on, Dragon!" She said over her shoulder.

Dragon barked happily and ran to catch up.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces

They got back to the house and walked up to the door. Trying to not make any noise, but that wasn't really a problem, crashes and shouts were coming from inside. Most of those shouts couldn't be made out, but it was clear that it was Zim.

Gir's scream was heard above the others.

_Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes _

Ember, with Dragon at her side, walked up to the door, knelt down and opened the door a crack. She peered inside and saw Serina standing over Zim; Zim being forced to kneel on the ground by two tall men dressed all in black.

"Why?!" Zim yelled.

"Oh please. Do you really think I was really your friend?_" _Serina then gave a small, mocking laugh. She then turned to face a nearby hallway and shouted, "I finally got him!"

Another black figure appeared. It turned to Serina and put its hand on her shoulder.

"Nice work, Agent Siren." It said; obviously an older man's voice.

"Thank you, Grandfather." Serina said with a smile on her face.

-----

Wow…this chapter was longer than I thought.

Did I surprise anybody?

Okay, since my friend is saying that she doesn't get why Serina's agent name is Siren…I'll explain. Shes supposed to be named after mermaids called Sirens from Greek Mythology (I think its Greek Mythology) where they're beautiful songs would lead sailors to their deaths. I get it…

Next chapter should be up in a couple days…


	11. Getting Help

Yay!! I'm back…with a cold. *sneezes* Hopefully I can get this chapter done within an hour…

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the songs. I am not claiming that I do.

-----

Chapter 11: Getting Help.

Ember held in a gasp as she saw Serina take her gray jacket off and reveal a black tee-shirt with a weird icon on the back.

"You're a Swollen Eyeball agent!?" Zim was still being forced to kneel on the ground. He wasn't fighting as much, but he did struggle every minute or so.

"Why, of course. We've been trying to get our hands on a live alien for years." She turned to the older man. "Right grandfather?"

"Yes. But I don't think he'll be alive for long." He finished his sentence with a short, sinister laugh.

"…Agent Dark booty?!" Zim wasn't sure how he knew that name. Maybe it was because Din said his name every time he thought he had the proof to prove that Zim was an alien.

"Yes, so nice to hear that you've heard of me. That makes it all the more easier…" Agent Dark Booty walked over to one of the guards that were holding Zim. "Take him to the back room. It's time we get back to the base."

The guards nodded and forced Zim to his feet.

Agent Siren took a step back and slammed the door shut. A loud bang echoed throughout the room.

"What was that?" Agent Dark Booty asked his granddaughter.

"Oh…nothing." She said as she led the way into another room.

"….Ouch…" Ember cried softly as she got stood away from the door. She held her nose which had been hit hard when Agent Siren closed the door.

She took her hand away; seeing no blood Ember looked down at Dragon and said, "Come on, I know who can help us…but I'm not gonna like it."

Dragon barked as a reply and they headed further down the street.

Ember put her headphones back on and picked a song.

_You think we're different  
That we're worlds apart  
I think that we're the same  
Deep down, in our hearts_

Ember and Dragon walked another block. They turned and came up to a house with a laser system for a fence.

_You think that I'm a fool  
Don't know who you are  
But you're wrong, you will bruise  
If I win, if I lose_

She walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. She waited patiently; to soothe her nervousness, she gently stroked the top of Dragon's head.

Sounds of a girl complaining about having to get the door, then footsteps came a minute later.

_It don't matter what tricks you got up your sleeve  
It don't matter whose house is who's on the street  
All I know is I, I would give everything  
Guess I'm ready, ready, ready  
As I'm ever gonna be_

A twelve year old Gaz answered the door. She was only an inch or so shorter that Ember and her hair was straighter and longer. She held her game in her hands and continued to play.

"What do you want?" Gaz asked with traces of irritation in her voice. She never looked away from the screen of her Gameslave 4.

"Is your brother home?" Ember asked with a sigh.

_Don't have the answers  
For the questions yet  
But if the dream is real  
How bad can it get  
This face you're looking at  
You'll never forget  
Stand tall in these shoes  
If I win, if I lose_

"Hold on." Gaz turned and shouted, "Dib! Get down here!" She then turned and walked back into the house.

Ember waited as she heard the thumping sounds of someone walking down the stairs.

_It don't matter what tricks you got up your sleeve  
It don't matter whose house is who's on the street  
All I know is I, I would give everything_

Dib took one look at Ember. "What are you doing here?!"

"I need your help!"

"No way!" Dib was about to slam the door in her face, when Ember grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him out of the house.

_Guess I'm ready, ready, ready  
As I'm ever gonna be_

_I'm ready (ready), I'm ready (I'm ready, ready)  
For whatever (I'm ready, ready) life throws my way (I'm ready, ready)  
Oh, I'm ready (ready), I'm ready for you (I'm ready, ready)  
If I win, if I lose  
It don't matter what you do_

Dib had grown just as tall as Zim. His hair was a bit longer too and his clothes were still basically the same style.

Despite him being taller, he was still pretty weak.

Ember dragged him down so he was at eye level. She looked him in the eye and said, "Please, Zim really—"

Dib interrupted her, "What?! This is for Zim? Well, you can just forget—"He began to pull back but Ember held him closer and forced him to once again look her in the eye.

_It don't matter what tricks you got up your sleeve  
It don't matter whose house is who's on the street  
All I know is I, I would give everything  
Guess I'm ready, ready, ready  
As I'm ever gonna be_

Ember then spoke in her coldest voice, "Help me…or else!"

"Or else, what?" Dib was starting to become scared.

Dragon growled and stood his ground next to Ember. He stared menacingly at Dib.

_It don't matter what tricks you got up your sleeve  
It don't matter whose house is who's on the street  
All I know is I, I would give everything  
Guess I'm ready, ready, ready  
As I'm ever gonna be_

Ember pulled him closer. "I…will hurt you, very very much!" Her eyes began to get that light purple glow to them.

"Ah! Okay…okay! I'll help you!" Dib was beginning to sweat.

Ember released him and smiled. "Thanks, Dib."

Dragon barked happily.

"Why do you need my help?" Dib took a few steps back and closed the door. He then turned to face Ember.

"Zim was captured by Swollen Eyeball agents, and I need your help to get him out."

"Well…how did you know I was an agent?"

"Zim told me…Agent Mothman."

------

Okay…I guess I have to stop it there. My dad is telling me to get off the computer. So I better post this chapter quick.

The song is "I'm Ready" It's on the "Jump In!" movie soundtrack.


	12. Coming to the Rescue

Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had a horrible toothache that led to it and 3 of my wisdom teeth being pulled…but I'm better now.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Invader Zim or any of the songs. I am not claiming that I do.

----

Chapter 12: Coming to the Rescue.

Ember and Dragon led Dib back to Zim's base. She did feel awkward letting Dib enter, but seeing how he was her only hope to rescue Zim…she really had no choice.

Dib walked inside, looking around once or twice. He had seen the living room quite a few times and this didn't really thrill him. He was a little bored…that is, until he was led through the hallway.

"Hey, this hallway wasn't here before…" He said as he got into the elevator with Ember and Dragon.

"Sure it was; you just weren't paying attention last time." Ember said as she looked at him. Over the three years, Dib had managed to get into the base countless times, but was always stopped and kicked out by Zim or even Dragon.

Dib looked down at Dragon. "You know…the last time I was this close to that dog was a few weeks ago. Of course, now he's all calm and nice looking."

Dragon growled and Dib. Good thing Ember was between them or a fight would have started.

"Yeah, umm…He doesn't like to be called 'that dog'. His name is Dragon." Ember put her hand on Dragon's head and he stopped growling.

"Oh…sorry, Dragon." Dib said with fright still in his voice.

Ember smiled slightly and said, "Computer."

"**Whaat?**" It answered with a whine.

"Take us down to the weapons vault."

((I hope I got that right…))

As soon as that was said, the elevator door slid closed and they began to go down.

They stopped and the door opened, revealing a large room with several different cabinets and shelves filled with lasers varying in shape, color, and uses.

"…Whoa… " Dib said; astonished. He had obviously never been in this room before.

"Nice, huh?" Ember said as she walked over to a cabinet. She opened it, revealing several laser guns and other various, and weird looking weapons. She picked one up and studied it. She didn't know what it was called, but she knew it was a good choice.

Zim had shown her every weapon in that room. She didn't know how to work all of them; Zim told her that some of them were only good for one use…and that one use could destroy his base.

She opened a drawer and pulled out, what looked like a collar with several small, round balls spread all around it.

"What's that?" Dib asked; pointing at the strange device.

"It's a collar Zim designed for Dragon if he ever went into a fight." Ember then grabbed one of the balls and pulled it off. "If we get into trouble, these small balls will blast out a large amount of fog, allowing us to escape, unseen."

Ember threw the ball near a corner. It exploded, several puffs of white smoke appeared above the spot where the ball was thrown.

"So…we're actually taking him?"

"Of course we are! We need Dragon, and I would never go on a mission without him!" Ember nearly shouted. She kneeled down and attached the collar around Dragon's neck.

"What about the other dog?"

"Gir?" Ember looked down at the ground with sadness in her eyes. "He…was taken too."

"Oh…well, we'll be sure to save him too." Dib looked away from Ember.

Ember looked up, then turned back to the cabinet and grabbed a belt. It had several loops to hold lasers in. It was also engraved with a silver Spirit Dragon, going around the belt. It was also a perfect fit around Ember's waist as she put it on.

Dib looked at Ember, watching as she put another small laser into her belt. "…Hey, what kind of weapon do I get?"

Ember looked up from her two lasers. "Huh? Oh…uhh…" She then dug deeper into the cabinet and stood up straight when she had something. She handed it to Dib.

He looked at it. "Okay…You get awesome, possibly lethal laser guns…and I get a wooden, normal baseball bat."

"Yeah…well, Zim wouldn't like it if I let his mortal enemy handle one of his weapons." Ember said, then giving Dib an innocent smile.

Dib just stared at her. "…Right…"

Ember looked away from Dib. "So…how are we gonna find out where they took Zim?"

"Easy, got a computer I can use?"

"Yeah, through here." Ember led him to another room. It was smaller, and had a normal computer in it. Zim put it there so Gir and Ember would stop bothering him to use the larger one in the main lab.

"Great." Dib said as he walked over to the computer and sat down in the chair. He began typing and came up to the Swollen Eyeball site. He put in his password and went to, what looked like a regular chat room.

While she waited, Ember put on her headphones and picked a song.

_If you're tumbling down and your spirits fall  
Help's on the way  
We hear your call _

Ember walked over to Dib. Watching as he typed a question as to where the latest specimen had been taken. "So…this is how you're going to find out? A chat room?!"

"Yes. This is where I always go to talk about Zim."

"…Dude, that sounded so wrong…Never say that again!"

Dib sighed and went back to typing. "So…who was the brilliant mastermind that finally captured Zim?"

_On a mission we're united as one  
Friends forever  
(Yeah)  
Here we come _

"Serina. Or should I say, Agent Siren…" Ember looked down at the ground.

Dragon was by her side. Nearly hypnotized as he watched the fast letters appear on the screen.

_In no time we'll be at your side  
(In no time)  
We're a team on a rollercoaster ride  
Each one of us knows just what to do  
Never gonna stop  
(Gonna stop)  
Searching for you  
(For you) _

"Oh yes, Agent Siren. Too bad she couldn't stay for the skool year."

"Why?" Ember looked down at Dib.

"She's hot." He answered. He stopped typing for a second, and then went back.

_Baby ,listen to me  
Searching for you  
(Oh, for you)  
We're gonna set you free _

Ember smacked his shoulder.

"Ow…What? She is!" Dib rubbed the place where he was hit.

_If you're tumbling down and your spirits fall  
Help's on the way_

_We hear your callOn a mission we're united as one  
Friends forever  
(Yeah)  
Here we come _

"Whatever…Just continue typing."

"You're just jealous…Cuz, Serina is prettier and even stole your boyfriend."

"What?!" Ember looked Dib in the eye. "You know what, Dib? You haven't changed at all! You're still that snooty, big-headed jerk!" She folded her arms and looked away. In no time we'll be at your side

_(In no time)  
We're a team on a rollercoaster ride  
Each one of us knows just what to do  
Never gonna stop  
(Gonna stop)  
Searching for you  
(For you) _

"Well, you're still a freak!" Dib shouted. He got up.

Ember looked at him. "I'm sorry, Dib. It's just…this whole mess with Serina irritates me…and us fighting isn't gonna make it any better."

_Baby ,listen to me  
Searching for you  
(Oh, for you)  
We're gonna set you freeComing to the rescue  
Get there in a hurry  
(Rescue)  
Baby, don't you worry  
(Rescue)  
This adventure's heating up  
I'll rescue you and if I do you gotta rescue me _

Dib stood there for a while; he then sat back down and started to type. "Well, I might think she's hot…but I hate Serina too."

_"_Why?"

_So if you're lost  
One thing is true  
Never gonna stop looking for you  
You're not alone  
So have no doubt  
We'll put our heads together  
Gonna figure it out_

"Because…she took my mission. I was supposed to capture Zim, not her!"

Ember gave a slight smile. "Well…at least they know that you were right. Maybe after we get Zim out…they'll give you the mission of getting him back."

_Oh!  
Baby, listen to me  
We're gonna  
Gonna set you free_

Dib glanced at her for a while, and then looked back at the computer screen. "You're right…maybe they will."

A silence fell over the room. Dib broke it when he shouted, "I got it!"

_Coming to the rescue  
Get there in a hurry  
(Rescue)_

_Baby, don't you worry  
(Rescue)  
This adventure's heating up  
I'll rescue you and if I do you gotta rescue me_

Ember looked at the screen. Several posts were posted, though some of them followed along the lines of something nasty towards Dib. A few said where Zim was.

"…So we're going to…"

"Area 51."

_---------_

Okay…I know that Area 51 is with the FBI and they're completely different…but it works. That place is secret…the Swollen Eyeball agents are all about secrets and hiding stuff. Perfect fit! I also realize that Area 51 has been used a lot in other stories...

I also may have messed up with the song lyrics…but the song is "Comin' to the rescue" And its on the "Pokémon: 2000" movie soundtrack.

Next chapter should be up soon.


	13. A Girl’s Determination

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the songs. I am not claiming that I do.

------

Chapter 13: A Girl's Determination.

"So…How are we gonna get there?" Ember asked. She stood aside as Dib got up.

"Easy, by helicopter." Dib answered.

"Oh, right…That's how Serina got away in my vision…" Ember whispered to herself. She was now completely convinced that that figure in her "vision" was Serina.

"What?" Dib asked.

"Nothing…Let's just go." Ember said as she and Dragon walked out of the room, with Dib trailing behind.

As they walked through the labs and got back into the elevator, Ember seemed to be sad. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Hey…What's wrong?" Dib asked as the elevator began to go up.

"I just feel…like this is all my fault. I mean, if I hadn't…tried to kill Zim, then maybe I wouldn't have left and would have been able to stop Serina from luring Zim to her house."

"Whoa, hold on! You tried to kill Zim?!"

"Well…not on purpose. I barely remember doing it." Ember glanced up at Dib, and then looked away.

"Oh…You know, Serina would have just found some other way to get you to leave…You know that right?"

Ember nodded slightly.

The elevator stopped and the door slid open; revealing the hallway. Sounds of a helicopter landing came from the street.

Ember, Dib, and Dragon rushed to the door and opened it. All seeing a black helicopter with a Swollen Eyeball icon on the side had landed in the street. Dib began to walk up to it, turning once to signal Ember and Dragon to follow him.

Ember followed with Dragon at her side. She was surprised when Dib grabbed her roughly by the wrist and dragged her closer to him.

Dragon growled.

"I…caught this alien." Dib said as he pulled Ember's hands behind her back and dragged her so she was in front of him.

The agent standing in the open doorway nodded and stood aside to allow Dib to jump in.

Dib pushed Ember and forced her to climb in; he got in after her and felt Dragon jump in, his murky eyes on Dib.

"So, an alien, huh?" The agent asked.

"Yes, Agent Nessie." Dib said; holding Ember tighter.

"She doesn't look like an alien!" He said; getting closer to her.

Ember looked around; she saw a pen lying on the ground close to her. She concentrated on it; it began to get a purple glow to it and float up.

She managed to get the pen to float right in front of Agent Nessie's eyes, and then let it fall to the ground. Her head began to spin.

He looked surprised. "Well, okay then. We'll put her with the other one as soon as we get there." He reached into his pocket and brought out a pair of cuffs. "Here, use these." He said, walking behind Ember and pushing Dib out of the way.

He put them over Ember's wrists; allowing Dib to let go. Ember began to feel dizzy and nauseous, but she stood her ground and stayed silent.

Dragon growled again. He ruffled up his fur and put his ears back.

"Shut up!" The agent said, pulling another device out of his pocket and throwing it at Dragon. The device opened up and attached itself over Dragon's snout, muzzling him.

The rest of the trip was in almost complete silence, besides the loud sounds of the helicopter flying. Ember looked ahead and glanced out of the front window, Area 51 began to come into view.

As the helicopter landed inside one of the buildings, Ember began to feel nervous. It landed and the door opened; she was forced out along with Dragon by Dib and Agent Nessie.

"Hey…why do you have a bat?" Agent Nessie asked.

"Uhh…" Dib looked at it. He swung it at Agent Nessie, watching as he fell to the floor, knocked out cold.

"You should have believed _me_ about Zim!" He shouted at the motionless body.

"…Why did you do that? He was going to take us to where Zim is being held!" Ember shouted.

"Oh…sorry." Dib said as he took the cuffs off Ember and muzzle off of Dragon.

"Whatever…" Ember said. She rubbed her sore wrists and took out one of her lasers. "We'll just do this the hard way…"

She put her headphones on and picked a song. She watched as a dozen other agents came through a door with weapons of their own.

_It takes a girl to understand  
Just how to win  
She knows...She can  
I think it's clear  
Who wears the pants  
What boy...could stand...a chance  
_

She fired her laser and took out one of the agents instantly.

Dib looked surprised. He stayed out of the way, seeing that Ember could take care of herself.

_She makes it look easy  
In control completely  
She'll get the best of you...every single...time  
Thought by now you'd realize you should_

An agent got close to her and tried to punch her. But Ember was too quick and ducked, and then she punched him in the stomach and watched as he fell to the ground.

Dragon ran up to her side.

_Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands_

_She got the lipstick  
Puts it together  
Boys have it good  
But girls have it better...(watch out)  
Your secretary might  
End up your boss  
Whether you...really like it...or not_

_She makes it look easy  
In control completely  
She'll get the best of you... every single...time  
That's right...no no no you should_

She used her laser again, knocking out two more agents. She was getting tired, her headache getting worse.

Ember reached down and pulled two of the balls off of Dragon's collar. She threw them hard on the ground close to her and watched as they exploded. White smoke filled most of the room.

_Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands_

Ember grabbed Dib by the wrist and ran. Leading Dib and Dragon out a door; leaving the agents coughing and confused.

She stopped to catch her breath; she released Dib. As soon as she was able to breathe again, Ember turned to Dib.

"A little warning next time you cuff me?!" She said in an angry tone.

"What, did you actually expect Agent Nessie to allow a non-agent or someone that wasn't an alien species to be taken to Area 51?"

"…Good point. Where are we now?"

_She might be the president  
Make all the rules  
Don't try to win the game  
You're only gonna lose  
Now girls you know we got it  
Got it going on  
We've been trying to tell them all along  
Listen up guys  
Take a little sound advice_

Dib looked around. "Umm…I'm not sure. I've never actually been to this base before…"

"What?! Now what are we gonna do?"

Dragon looked up at Ember, and then at Dib. He understood what the problem was and began to sniff at the ground.

Ember looked down at Dragon. "What are you doing?" She asked.

_Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands_

Dragon seemed to pick up a familiar scent. He looked up at Ember and barked, and then once again, sniffed at the ground. He began to follow the scent.

"Dragon…Where are you going?!" Ember shouted. She chased after her running dog.

Dib followed; unsure of what was going on.

--

Somewhere, in another room at Area 51…

"Should we chase after them?" Agent Disembodied Head asked. The bird on his shoulder squawking a bit.

"…No." Agent Siren answered. She kept her eyes on the two teens and dog on the screen in front of her.

"But, they're getting close to where the alien is being kept!" He yelled. His bird flapping its wings when he moved towards Agent Siren.

"Let them find him. Besides…this is my battle." She said; her eyes focusing in on the girl. She narrowed her eyes and put her hand in her pocket; playing with something sharp.

---------

YAY! Another chapter done! It should have been completed last night…but my dad kicked me off before I could finish…sorry.

The song was: Never Underestimate a Girl by Vannesa Hudgens.

Next chapter should be up soon.


	14. Making Up

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the songs. I am not claiming that I do.

--------

Chapter 14: Making Up.

Ember and Dib followed Dragon as he ran past countless doors and hallways. He never even lifted his head; he just kept sniffing, trying to keep hold of Zim's scent.

Ember felt like she was being watched; she tried to look over her shoulder, but that only made her headache worse. She kept running, even though she was now exhausted and feeling a little sick; an image of Zim in her mind kept her going.

Dib couldn't help but look around as he ran. He wished he could stop and take in the details; knowing that he would be kicked out and no longer be an agent when this little adventure was over.

Ember picked a song; and listened to the it as she ran, making her forget about her exhaustion.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing  
With a bleached-blond tramp  
And she's probably getting frisky  
Right now, he's probably buying  
Her some fruity little drink  
'Cause she can't shoot whiskey_

Ember had always loved this song. But she never thought that her thoughts would ever lead to Zim when it was playing…now they were.

Dragon had finally stopped at the end of the hallway. He sat in front of the last door to the left, staring at it as if he was sure that on the other side of that door, that was where Zim was. He looked up at Ember and Dib as they ran up to the door.

_Right now, he's probably up behind her  
With a pool stick  
Showing her how to shoot a combo  
And he don't know_

Ember was the first to walk inside. The room was large; filled with different technology, including a large computer screen.

Dib walked inside; he didn't seem all that impressed. This sort of room was in every base, in fact, all of the rooms in every base looked alike. The only difference was the size.

_That I dug my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all four tires  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

Ember looked to the side and saw someone familiar.

Zim wasn't really "chained" to the wall. He was restrained with cuffs and chains that looked like they were made of energy. He was held by the wrists and ankles and was strapped to a wall. A strange machine was near him.

Ember gasped silently and ran up to him. She ran up the short flight of steps and was now standing right in front of him at a respectable distance. Fighting herself on whether to touch him or not.

Zim's head was down; but he was still conscious, he knew someone was there, he just didn't know that it was Ember. In fact, he thought it was Agent Siren.

_Right now, she's probably up singing some  
White-trash version of Shania karaoke  
Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"  
And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky_

Dib stayed behind. A little scared of Zim at the moment. He had seen creatures captured by other agents that had been caged and were fierce. Clawing their way to a freedom that they desperately wanted, even if it meant killing one of the agents….and Zim could become like that.

Dragon stood by Dib's side. Watching Ember; wanting to make sure that she wouldn't be hurt.

_Right now, he's probably dabbing on three dollars  
Worth of that bathroom Polo  
Oh and he don't know_

Zim looked up with a fierce look in his eyes. He was about to say something nasty when he realized who it was. His face softened up a little, but he still looked angry.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a quiet, cold voice.

"What does it look like? I came to save you!" Ember's voice was at first a whisper, but then it almost grew into a shout.

"Oh, really?" Zim said sarcastically; he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, really!" Ember was becoming irritated. "Why are you acting like this? I know you're been here for almost a day but—"

"But, what?!"

"….Why are you being so mean? I risked my life to save you! I mean, do you want me to leave you at the mercy of that bitch?"

_That I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all four tires  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

"Yeah, well at least Serina tells the truth…well, almost." Zim looked away.

"What?" Ember's voice was once again a whisper. She felt tears building up in her eyes.

"So, you think I'm an incompetent invader, huh?!" Zim looked back at Ember with anger and hate in his eyes.

"No! I would never say or think that! You know that…" Ember looked down at the ground; watching as tears fell to the floor.

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl  
'Cause the next time that he cheats  
Oh, you know it won't be on me!  
No, not on me_

Zim looked away. "I…thought you were my friend…" He said in a sad voice.

"I thought you were _my_ friend!!" Ember shouted as she looked up at Zim; tears still rolling down her cheeks. "Zim…you know I like you more than a friend…right?" Her voice softened up as Zim looked into her eyes.

"…Yes…I know." Zim also had tears in his eyes.

"Then you should know that I would never say or do anything to hurt you!" She looked down at the ground. "I know _you_ wouldn't….on purpose."

Zim looked at her. He didn't know what to say. "…I'm sorry." He finally whispered; looking away, once again.

_'Cause I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_

Ember sighed sadly; her eyes still on the cold tiles of the floor. "I know you didn't mean to hurt me when you kissed her…"

Zim looked up and at Ember; begging to see her eyes. "You…you saw that?" He whispered; feeling ashamed.

Ember nodded. She looked up at him and said, "I'm sorry this happened to you Zim, but this is what happens when you cheat."

Zim looked her in the eye, a sad look on his face.

"Maybe I should listen to the song and destroy your Voot Cruiser." Ember said in an almost happy tone. A small smile appeared on her face.

"What?" Zim asked. A little laughter in his voice.

Ember shook her head. "Nothing…let's get you outta there." She turned and walked calmly off the steps and walked over to Dib. She grabbed his bat and walked back. She put the bat over her shoulder, waited, and then swung.

Zim flinched, he thought she was aiming for him. But when he heard a cracking sound, he looked to his left and saw that she had smashed that machine.

The minute it was smashed; the energy links that bound Zim to that wall disappeared and he dropped to the ground, landing on his feat.

_Slashed a hole in all four tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
Oh, before he cheats  
Oh_

Ember smiled and dropped the bat; she walked over to Zim.

"…What's the Dib-Worm doing here?!" Zim demanded; pointing at Dib.

"Be nice, Zim! Dib helped me get here! And yes…I let him into the base…sorry." Ember gave Zim a cute and innocent smile.

Zim looked back at her but couldn't resist that smile. He simply sighed and said, "I think I'll let it pass...this time…" He took a step towards Ember and brought her into a warm embrace; feeling her hug back.

Dib smiled at the couple; but he turned when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Aww….You guys make me sick!"

Everyone looked towards where the voice was coming from.

Agent Siren stood there; a fierce look in her eyes as she began to advance towards Zim and Ember; pushing Dib and Dragon to the side as she went.

-----------------------------------

I love this song!! It always makes me laugh. I think every girl who has a cheating boyfriend should do that to his car!! (I know I would!!) And guys too, since I know girls are just as bad as the guys when it comes to cheating. (Though we sorta do it better, cuz we don't get caught that often)

The song is: Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood.

Next chapter should be up soon!!


	15. Kicking It Up

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the songs. I am not claiming that I do.

---------------------

Chapter 15: Kicking It Up.

Ember looked Agent Siren in the eye as she stopped right before the steps.

"So, I see you actually came, Ember." Her voice was cold. She took a step back and put her hands in her pockets.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?" Ember let go of Zim and took a step towards Agent Siren; she stared down at her. She folded her arms and knew what was going to happen.

Her headphones were still on, and a song began to play.

_If We Take Our Time,  
And We Stick Together,  
Everything We Do Will Go Our Way.  
And If We Try,  
Now and Forever,  
No Matter Comes Next,  
We'll Be Okay._

Zim stepped back and watched as his best friend ran down the steps and tackled Agent Siren. He looked on; fearful of what Agent Siren might do to her.

Ember wanted to make the first move, and she did. She now had Agent Siren tackled to the ground; keeping her arms pinned.

Agent Siren struggled. It seemed to her that Ember had gotten a lot stronger. That, or…she just really hated her.

Dib and Dragon stood there; watching the girls. There was no way either of them were going to get involved in that vicious looking fight.

_Let's Kick It Up!  
Shout Out All The Things We Can Do!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Now There's no Tomorrow!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Cause They Ain't Seen the Last of Me and You!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Together._

Agent Siren struggled. She finally managed to kick Ember hard in the stomach. Causing Ember to release her.

Ember was kneeling on the ground; holding her stomach. She looked at Agent Siren as she stood and stared down at her, a small chuckle escaping her lips.

Zim gasped and ran down the steps. But he stopped when he heard Ember.

"Stop! I can finish this fight by myself!" Ember shouted to her friend. She got up and stood in a fighting pose. Daring Agent Siren to attack her.

Dib looked down at Dragon; he pointed at the door and signaled Dragon to follow him. Dragon did; and they ran out of the room.

_And We Realize,  
What's On the Surface,  
Ain't Picture Perfect,  
But That Don't Mean A Thing.  
One Thing I Know,  
Is There's A Purpose,  
And Like The Circus,  
We're Hanging From The Rings._

A growl escaped Agent Siren's lips; she ran for Ember and tried to throw a punch. But her fist was caught before it made contact. She struggled to get free.

Ember concentrated for a minute. Finally, her eyes began to glow and Agent Siren began to lift off the ground.

Zim took a step back as he watched this. Amazed and shocked at how well Ember could control her ability.

Ember released Agent Siren's fist as she began to float out of her reach. When she was well above her head; Ember held up her palms to help keep her in control.

"Hey…What the hell is this?! Put me down, you whore!!" Agent Siren screamed. She fought and kicked against the air; but her fighting was useless.

_Let's Kick It Up!  
Shout Out All The Things We Can Do!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Now There's no Tomorrow!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Cause They Ain't Seen the Last of Me and You!  
Let's Kick It Up!_

Ember felt her headache get worse and worse. She could no longer stand to hold Agent Siren. Ember moved her arms to the right.

Zim watched as Agent Siren moved with Ember's arms. Also watching as she was thrown hard into a wall; crashing into another machine and small computer screen.

Agent Siren slid down to the ground; landing hard and laying there for a minute or two.

Ember put her hands down; her eyes losing their glow. She saw Agent Siren on the ground, quite a distance away…and she thought it was over.

Boy, was she wrong…

_Together.  
Together._

_One, Two, Three!_

_If We Take Our Time,  
And We Stick Together,  
Everything We Do Will Go Our Way.  
I Have No Doubt,  
This Situation,  
Then We'll Enjoy Another Day._

Agent Siren started to get up; she knelt to the ground, using one hand to balance herself so she wouldn't fall forward, and the other in her pocket.

Ember took a step back.

All Zim wanted to do was grab Ember and run. Usually he would never run from a fight…but Ember looked exhausted and he didn't know if she would be able to actually win this fight.

It was obvious him, that Agent Siren was too strong. Compared to Ember, she still looked willing to fight…and even willing to fight to the death, if possible.

_Let's Kick It Up!  
Shout Out All The Things We Can Do!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Now There's no Tomorrow!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Cause They Ain't Seen the Last of Me and You!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Together._

Agent Siren stood; pulling out a knife from her pocket. She held it firmly in her hand and smiled. She had always had a fascination with weapons…and fire. She didn't know where her love came from…but she used and liked it.

Ember took a step back. Her head was throbbing and she felt dizzy. She put a hand to her head and looked down, unable to look up from the sudden wave of pain.

Agent Siren laughed and charged at Ember full speed.

Ember looked up just in time and dodged the attack. She was glad to see that Zim had dodged too and Agent Siren tripped and fell on the steps, almost landing on the point of her knife.

_Together._

_Let's Kick It Up!  
Shout Out All The Things We Can Do!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Now There's no Tomorrow!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Cause They Ain't Seen the Last of Me and You!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Together.  
Together_

Ember listened as the song ended. She took a step back when she saw Agent Siren get up; her knife still in hand.

Zim stood between the two girls, trying to protect Ember.

"Zim, get out of the way! I have an idea!" Ember shouted to Zim. He glanced back and took a step to the side.

Ember smiled to herself; knowing that even though he was weak from being chained, Zim still wanted to protect her.

"An idea?" Agent Siren said before giving a mocking laugh.

Ember took a laser from her belt. "Well, if you're gonna fight dirty…then so am I!" Ember pointed it at Agent Siren and fired.

But she was too quick. Agent Siren used the metallic blade of her knife to deflect the attack and send it right back.

Ember was hit and went flying; finally falling to the ground a distance away. She sat up; holding her head. Ember looked around and gasped. Her laser was gone…she must have dropped it when she was hit.

Ember stood and tried to pull out the other one. Only to find that that one was missing too! She looked at Agent Siren.

"Oh…looking for these?" Agent Siren said with a smirk as she held out Ember's laser guns. "I grabbed the other one from your belt when you had me pinned to the ground."

Suddenly, Agent Siren was kicked in the back and fell to the ground hard. She got half way up and looked over her shoulder.

Zim was now holding one of the lasers. He pointed it at Agent Siren and was about to fire when he saw her run over to Ember and grab her; kneeling to the ground.

Agent Siren now held Ember to the ground, an arm around her waist to keep her there. The knife was threatening to slit Ember's throat.

Ember gulped, feeling tears run down her face. She was forced to keep her head up; if she moved then her throat would be cut by the sharp knife.

Zim's eyes widened. The laser shaking in his hand. He didn't know what to do…He could try to make the shot and have Ember be killed before Agent Siren was hit. Or risk missing and hitting Ember by mistake…

"So, what are you going to do now?" Agent Siren asked in a mocking tone.

Zim looked at her with hate in his eyes.

"Aww…What's with the look, Zimmy? I thought you were my friend." She stared to laugh; still holding the knife steady.

Ember made her hand into a fist. She swung back and hit Agent Siren right in the jaw as she was laughing. She felt herself be released, and the knife pulled away…But only for a second.

Agent Siren once again had Ember in her grasp; she felt blood running out of her mouth and dripping down to the floor.

Ember managed to pull away; Agent Siren's grip wasn't as strong as the first time. She moved away and tackled Agent Siren, not quite knowing what she was doing. She was listening to her anger…and not her brain; which was telling her to move away from her so Zim could make his shot.

Zim watched as the two girls rolled on the ground, each trying to pin down the other. He didn't know what was going on…

They finally stopped…

The knife skidded across the ground, towards Zim. Its blade coated with blood.

--------------------------

*gasp* What happened? Which girl was hurt?! Well…you'll just have to wait until the next chapter.

Song: Kick It up (Found on the Digimon- The Movie Soundtrack) I wanted to use a sort of fun song for the fight. And…Because I love that song!!

I'm running out of depressing songs (and I need to save some for the next sequel).

On another note…YAY!! The game that I've been waiting nearly all this year and half of last year is being released tomorrow!! Pokémon Platinum!! …Yes! I still like Pokémon!! (I just like the early generations better)

So…next chapter should be up by Monday or Tuesday. (Maybe tomorrow, if I manage to pull myself away from my game).


	16. We Will Carry Each Other

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the songs. I am not claiming that I do.

-------------------

Chapter 16: We Will Carry Each Other.

Agent Siren was punched hard in the left side of her face. She fell backward and slammed her head into the wall behind her. She slid down; knocked out cold.

Ember stared at Agent Siren. She looked at the wall and saw blood splats; then back down at Agent Siren and saw a small puddle of blood forming near her. A result from the several cuts and scrapes that she had gotten from the fight. Mostly, from the back of her head being slightly cracked open from when she hit the wall.

Zim kept his eyes on Ember. She was standing straight, and looked perfectly fine. He thought that the blood on the knife was Agent Siren's…

Ember took off the headphones; allowing them to hang around her neck. Suddenly, a jolt of pain rushed through her entire body. She knelt down; putting her arms around the front of her stomach.

Zim ran to her. He knelt down to her side and put a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He asked, worriedly. He kept his eyes on Ember's pain filled face. He noticed that her breathing was labored and filled with pain.

Ember opened her eyes and looked at Zim. She looked back down and removed one of her hands from her stomach. It was covered with blood.

Zim gasped and took Ember's other hand into his; pulling it away to reveal more blood and a hole the shape of the knife's blade in her jacket.

Ember gasped in pain. She closed her eyes and leaned towards Zim; feeling her jacket and shirt become more and more soaked with her own blood.

Zim held her by the shoulders and hugged her; trying to keep her calm.

Ember moved her legs and began to stand. She managed to get back on her feet; with Zim standing with her, making sure that she didn't collapse.

They began to walk towards the door; Ember holding her stomach. They got out the door, seeing that the hallway was deserted.

"I can carry you, Ember." Zim offered; seeing that Ember was in tremendous pain. She also looked exhausted and tears still lingered on her slightly bruised cheeks.

"No…I'm fine. Let's find the others and go." Ember marched on. She didn't want to feel weak…This mission was to save Zim, not her.

Crashing sounds came from a room ahead of them. Zim and Ember watched as Gir ran out of the room with Dib and Dragon following. A trail of smoke flew overhead.

Dragon picked up the scent of blood and turned his head to look at Ember.

Dib followed Dragon's gaze and also saw Ember and Zim. He gasped when he saw the trail of blood behind Ember.

"What happened to you?!" He asked running to Ember's side. With Dragon and Gir following.

"I got stabbed by Agent Siren, okay! Now can we please leave!?" Ember shouted as another wave of pain hit her. She began to kneel to the ground again, but was stopped and picked up by Zim.

Zim now carried her, bridal style. "I don't care what you say! You're too injured to walk!"

Ember looked Zim in the eye. She looked away after a minute and said, "Fine…Thanks."

Zim smiled. He loved it when he won.

An explosion came from the room that they Dib and Dragon had just been in. Zim looked at them and asked, "What did you do?"

"Uhh…we had to smash a few of the machines to get Gir free. I suggest we get out of here before another, bigger explosion." Dib answered.

"Right, then…let's get out of here." Zim said as he began to run with Ember in his arms. He felt her shift in his arms as she held her stomach tighter. Her breathing becoming more ragged. He ran faster; hearing Dragon, Dib, and Gir's footsteps behind him.

They reached the end of the hallway and ran into the room where the helicopter was being held. With several Agents blocking their way.

Dib and Dragon ran out in front of Zim and both tackled an agent. Dragon had one of the agent's arm in his mouth; biting down harder and harder. The cries of the agent filled the room.

Dragon let go and watched as the man got up and ran off. He then turned to the other four or five agents and glared at them. His fur standing on end. He growled and bared his huge, sharp teeth; taking a step towards them.

The agents ran. Fleeing out the door, including the agent that was fighting with Dib.

Everyone turned and looked at Dragon. He forced the fur along his back to flatten and transformed back into the rather docile and loving creature.

Dib looked away from Dragon and ran to the helicopter. Zim ran after him; noticing that Ember was getting weaker.

Dib opened the door to the helicopter and climbed in, followed by Zim (with Ember), Dragon, and Gir.

"Are you sure you can fly this?" Zim asked Dib as he gently set Ember on the ground; allowing her to lean on the side of the helicopter.

"Yeah…I think so."

((Okay…I don't know how a helicopter works…So…I'm just gonna skip the flight back home. Trust me…nothing exciting happens.))

---

Ember was lying in her bed; her eyes closed, with Dragon and Zim sitting on opposite edges of the bed. They both looked at her, wanting her to be okay.

Dib had gone home…well; first he had to go return the helicopter. He had said something about begging to have his position back.

Ember's eyes opened slightly, her vision as first blurry, but then clears. She tried to sit up, but was forced back down by Zim.

"Ember, relax. You need your rest." He said softly; glad when Ember settled back down instead of arguing.

"What happened?"

"You were stabbed, remember? I'm just glad that the Irken healing medicine works on humans…" Zim said as he reached over and turned on the radio that was sitting on the nightstand. He looked back and put his hand over hers. "I'm also glad that you're okay."

"Hey, I should be saying that." Ember said with a weak smile on her face.

A song began to play.

_Yeah I know it hurts  
Yeah I know you're scared  
Walking down the road that leads to who knows where  
Don't you hang your head  
Don't you give up yet  
When courage starts to disappear I will be right here._

Zim smiled back. But it faded and he removed his hand.

"What's wrong?" Ember asked. She began to sit up, but remembered Zim's orders and laid back down.

_When your wall breaks down  
And the voices tell you turn around  
When your dreams give out  
I will carry you  
Carry You  
when the stars go blind  
and the darkness starts to flood your eyes  
when you're falling behind  
I will carry you_

"Nothing…" Zim looked back into Ember's eyes. He changed the subject. "Thank you for saving me…" He looked away from her.

"…You're welcome Zim. Thank you for saving _me." _

_Everybody cries  
Everybody bleeds  
No one ever said that life's an easy thing  
That's the beauty of it  
when you lose your way, close your eyes and go to sleep  
and wake up to another day_

Zim looked back down and gave her a slight smile. But that smile also faded and he got up.

"Where are you going?" Ember asked.

"Uhh…I need to go call the Tallests…" Zim answered as he walked out. Leaving Ember and Dragon to look at each other.

_When your wall breaks down  
And the voices tell you turn around  
When your dreams give out  
I will carry you  
Carry You  
when the stars go blind  
and the darkness starts to flood your eyes  
when you're falling behind  
I will carry you_

"But…Zim hasn't called the Tallests in several months…Why would he now?" Ember asked Dragon. She was confused. Actually, Zim really had no reason to call the Tallests. (Yet he still did from time to time).

Dragon rested his head on Ember's pillow and fell asleep. Leaving Ember to ponder her thoughts by herself.

_You should know now that you're not alone  
take my heart and we will find  
you will find  
your way home_

_When your dreams give out  
I will carry you  
carry you  
when the stars go blind  
and the darkness starts to flood your eyes  
when you're falling behind  
I will carry you  
carry you  
I will carry you  
carry you  
I will carry you  
Carry you  
I will carry you  
Carry you_

As the song ended; Ember found herself beginning to fall asleep. She was still tired and she was still in slight pain…but her thoughts were hurting her more.

'What did Agent Siren do to him?' She asked herself as everything went black.

-----------

One more chapter to go!! Then another sequel…YAY!!

Song: I Will Carry You by Clay Aiken.


	17. Rejected

So…this is the last chapter. I'm just gonna say right now…I don't think a lot of people will be particularly happy with the ending. Remember, there WILL be another sequel!!

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the songs. I am not claiming that I do.

----------------------------------------

Chapter 17: Rejected.

Two days later…

Ember's stab wound was healing fast, thanks to the medicine Zim had given her. She was still in slight pain, but the thing that was hurting her the most was Zim's bizarre behavior.

Either Zim would move away from her whenever she got too close, or he would make some excuse to get away from her by saying that he needed to go call the Tallests or do something in the lab.

Ember wasn't sure if it was her…or Zim was more hurt than he let on. Did he really like Agent Siren? Well, Ember wanted to find out. She walked into the elevator, alone.

It let her off in the main lab; she could hear Zim talking with the Tallests. Ember never really understood why he was still calling them. Maybe he just wanted to talk with members of his own race every now and then…or maybe he was begging to be allowed to come back home.

Either way, it was obvious that the Tallests were giving Zim a little more respect, due to his new height.

"What? You're actually going to tell her that?!" Red said in a harsh tone. He was staring down at Zim; who was looking down at the ground as though ashamed.

"Yes. I am…" Zim finally said after a long pause.

"But…you'll probably be hurting her if you do." Purple said sadly.

"I know…But we both need to accept it." Zim said as he lifted his head to look at his leaders on the screen.

"Accept what, Zim?" Ember finally asked. She stepped out of the shadows and walked to Zim; confusion written all over her face.

"Ember…I thought you were asleep?" Zim asked; watching as Ember walked up to him. It was close to midnight; Ember usually went to bed before this time.

"I just wanted to see what you were up to. You've been so sneaky for the past couple of days…" Ember looked down at the ground. She looked back up and said, "Anyway…Accept, what?" Ember asked again.

Zim sighed and looked Ember in the eye. "Accept…" He paused for while; trying to think of a way to say what he was going to say. "Accept that I can't love you, Ember." He finally managed to say.

Ember took a step away from him. "What?" She asked in disbelief.

"I can't love you!" Zim found himself shouting. He closed and covered his mouth for a second before saying in a softer tone, "I mean…there's no possible way." He looked away; unable to look at the tears that were building up in Ember's eyes.

"But…Zim you actually told me that you loved me!" Ember took another step away from Zim.

"Yeah, well, that was when I was about to be executed…" Zim glanced at the Tallests before looking at Ember. "And…I got emotional!" He said in a desperate voice.

Tears spilled from Ember's eyes. "But…all those times that you saved me…I thought you did it because…because--" She was interrupted by Zim.

"Because, you're my friend. And that's all you'll ever be...just a friend." Zim looked away.

"Why?! Why can't you love me?!" Ember demanded.

Zim looked back at Ember; he looked her in the eye and said, "Don't you get it?! You're human, and I'm Irken. It'll never work…This whole mess with Serina made me see that!"

Ember was about to say something back…but found that she couldn't. He was right…

"You're better off finding a boyfriend of your own race." Zim said as he walked away. He walked into the elevator and disappeared.

Ember was wearing her headphones. The current song ended, and a new one began to play as Ember watched Zim walk away.

_Did I hear you say Whatever  
Turn and walk away forever  
Was it my mistake or did we just get too close?  
Well till we meet again I think you better learn to_

Ember felt her tears fall down her cheeks and drip down to the ground.

The Tallests stared down at her. A sad look on both their faces. Over the years, Ember and them had grown to like and respect each other. A sort of friendship…

They didn't like seeing Ember cry, or being so sad. But, what could they do?

_Live for the sake of living  
Love till your heart is breaking  
Give your all and don't hold back, tell the truth and don't forget to __Laugh till your body's aching  
Cry till your hands are shaking  
Wherever you go, whatever you do don't live a whatever life._

_Betcha think it's cool to never  
Care about the things that matter  
Was it just a dream or did we feel something real?  
You'll be all alone until you finally start to_

Ember looked down at the ground. Watching her tears fall to the cold floor of Zim's lab.

Finally, Tallest Red spoke, "Uhh…We gotta go. Talk to you later, Ember…"

The transmission was cut. Leaving Ember all alone…and even more depressed.

_Live for the sake of living  
Love till your heart is breaking  
Give your all and don't hold back, tell the truth and don't forget to Laugh till your body's aching  
Cry till your hands are shaking  
Wherever you go, whatever you do don't live a whatever life._

_(Whatever, whatever...)_

After standing there for a while, Ember finally sat down and leaned against the wall. She wiped her tears away with the back of her sleeve…but it was pointless. More tears fell faster.

Ember loved Zim…she truly loved him. She thought that he felt the same…

_It's been a long time waiting till I'm moving on.  
I'm ready to be strong and_

_Live for the sake of living  
Love till your heart is breaking  
Give your all and don't hold back, tell the truth and don't forget to Laugh till your body's aching  
Cry till your hands are shaking  
Wherever you go, whatever you do don't live a whatever life._

_Live for the sake of living  
Love till your heart is breaking  
Laugh till your body's aching  
Cry till your hands are shaking_

Ember hugged her knees. She felt tired and unable to get up from her spot.

She couldn't help but wonder what would be happening right now if Agent Siren never came along…Something good and happy no doubt. She would probably be laughing with Zim, or in a comfortable sleep right now…

_(A whatever life...)_

_Live for the sake of living  
Love till your heart is breaking  
Laugh till your body's aching  
Cry till your hands are shaking_

_Whatever you do don't live a whatever life_

Ember felt her eyes close. She started to fall asleep…Still feeling depressed, angry, and….

Rejected.

-----------------------------------------------

Wow….why is every last chapter of my stories short? Oh well….

I know…a lot of you weren't expecting that…at least I hope. (I don't like being predictable).

No doubt the next sequel will be depressing. (But with a happy ending….maybe.) Next sequel will include: Ember's Diary entries (maybe) and some major angst!

Song: A Whatever Life by Haylie Duff


End file.
